Rumor has it (The domino effect)
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Season 1 Episode 5 : Gabriella said something she shouldn't have. When she's persuaded to continue, will she be able to fix the mess she's made?Furthermore, will Troy and Taylor forgive her?
1. Trailer:where you decide if I continue!

**One conversation can change your life.**

(6 year old troy kisses taylor on the cheek who jumps surprised and kisses him back while barney is on in the background)

**One practical joke can lead to destruction.**

"are you really mad at Gabriella?" Chad asked as hey sat in troy's room

"no." he replied

"oh, OK, well-" chad began

"actually yes." Troy quickly replied "why would she SAY something like that?!"

"have you realized that for the past half hour talking about YOUR problems,while I'm dealing with a major crisis here?" Chad questioned

"I'm in the bigger crisis!" He nearly yelled at the thought of what had happened "My girlfriend just told the entire student body that i'm - how does that make me look? how does that make the wildcats look? how do i look to you?"

"You are so self absorbed." Chad arose from his chair "I'm confused. so i came to talk with YOU. my best friend. but you're to busy with your problems you don't even care!" he slammed the door behind him.

**Trust will fall.**

Taylor and Gabriella are in the science lab doing an experiment,Gabriella is staring at Taylor as Taylor does he best to avoid her.

"Taylor!-" she began pleading

"No! Gabriella." Taylor replied losing contact

"NO?! NOT NO! YES!" Gabriella answered

"SHH!" Their classmates said.

"Gabriella, stop talking before you get trouble." Taylor,still not making eye contact,replied as she started to pour the next liquid

"Taylor just please talk to me!"

"No!"

"Yes! Please Tay I don't want to be like this anymore! I said I was sorry a million times!" she pleaded with her best- oops,sorry. EX best friend at the moment.

"I am ." taylor simply replied

"Put the beaker Down!" Gabi took Taylor's hand which was still pouring the liquid carefully, and quickly turned it.

"GABRIELLA NO!"

the experiment exploded.

"That's it. You're out. Hand in your goggles." Their teacher said to taylor shortly after.

"but-"

"no. Miss. Montez is now our decathlon president." she simply replied handing gabriella the goggles.

_Taylor stared not caring about the accident anymore, that was it. The last thing on the planet she had . Once again taken by gabriella. She shook her head at gabi who looked helplessly realizing she had done it again. Taylor turned her shaking head back at her teacher,her eyes watering,her mouth open waiting for words to come. she couldn't even deal with her as a friend right now, and now her leader?_

"...Then i quit." Taylor replied quietly, Taylor threw her lab coat on the floor as she ran out.

**Will it regain?**

"Taylor?"Gabriella once again sat at the door

"oh my go- should i say it again?! go away!..." a whispering taylor sat inside of the buried her face in her knees.

**Or will the rumors continue?**

"It was just a joke!" Gabriella screamed at the cafeteria "-!...ok? Should I repeat it? it never happened! now please quit it!" she sat down in her chair

_Amber Olsen, a cheerleader, was sad with the rest of the cafeteria that it was over,compromised._

"THEY WISH IT WERE TRUE!" she smirked

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the teens erupted,once again,continuing.

_Chad shook his head at troy,picked up his lunch and left as troy called after him,following him out. Amber and a few other walked towards Taylor who was backing away saying mean things and lies as gabi tried to make her way through the crowd to help her._

**Rumor has it.**

Gabriella called Taylor,who didn't answer,

Troy called Chad,who didn't answer,

Chad called Taylor, who stuffed her phone in her drawer only to be tourted by his ringtone no matter how hard she coverd her ears,

Troy then called Gabriella but quickly hung up, leaving Gabi to only hear the start of his ringtone,

Taylor uncovered her ears slowly as Chad gave up, deciding 5 minutes later to try and talk to him, but soon falls to the fate of what Troy had just done,

as Chad followed in the footsteps of Gabriela, only hearing the start of her ringtone. this follwed, with the rest of them.


	2. Flashbacks and Sleepovers

A six year old Troy and Taylor sat on the couch in the camp staff cabin. Taylor, Troy, and Chad's parents had started a summer camp together. another summer had come and there they were, sitting on the cabin couch, watching Barney the Dinosaur (who really looked nothing like a dinosaur)

"Troy?" Taylor asked

"Yeah?"

"Why did they put on Barney? " The 6 year old sunk into the sofa.

"I don't know..." Troy replied confused himself.

"I am a kid prodigy! " she groaned "This is insulting my intelligence! " just then the I love you song started, giving the children a reason to stare at the fat purple dino singing in it's nasal voice.

"why is he kissing them?" Troy implied with disgust as Taylor shrugged "He's weird. "

"Love is weird. " Troy replied shuddering at the thought.

"You can also love your friends" Taylor said to him "I love you. ?"

he blinked at her

"As a Friend. ?" she said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Oh!" Troy nodded "Well, um," the adorable kid shuffled his feet before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you too. as a friend. "

The suprised yet somehow blushing little girl kissed him back "Now we're even." she replied simply as she smiled at the tv, he did the same, happy to be with his friend.

In the present moment 16 year old Taylor Mckessie sat in her best friend Gabriella Montez's bedroom telling her the story, she had insisted they play truth or dare. She smirked.

"So, got your eyes on Troy huh?" The Latina smiled.

"What? No! I only have eyes for my lunkhead." Taylor smiled at the thought of Chad and his funny t shirts. "Besides, I'd never do that to you."

Gabi smiled at her friend happy she could trust her. "Thanks Tay Tay." she said quietly "I'm tired. You?"

"Can't answer, I'm too busy counting sheep." She yawned.

"Me too," Gabriella smiled as she clicked the lamp off "Good night moonlight." she snuggled into her pillow

"Good night sunshine. " Taylor replied.

The girls then fell asleep, both smiling involuntarily.


	3. Slight Jelly

**Did you know I almost considered deleting this story just because one writer said they didn't like it and told me too? (Unnamed. I'm a nice person, sorry about this) Well let's put it this way:**

**THREE Favorites.**

**SIX Follows.**

**And the chapter isn't that long. Or long at all. One opinion can't make my decision.**

**Gabriella spreads the rumor on accident, people get angry with her. Life happens. END OF STORY. (Not like this story that would be cruel)**

**So no flames please. An unusual event in PrincessChaylor history but I probably should do it more often: Shoutouts to the favorites and followers! Thank you!**

**Followers: *=favorite as well**

***Happycake1234**

**Jhutch112**

***malinka23456**

**Your Smile Makes My Day 123**

**nayna97**

**Favorites:**

**malinka23456**

**Buch2001**

**Happycake1234**

**Thank you! So in closing, another chapter!**

* * *

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!*

"Come on Taylor use your energy!" Coach Bolton called up to Taylor Monday morning, who was hanging for dear life on the rope climb "You're almost to the top!"

Taylor Groaned "You know, my hands are burning."

"Good for the stamina- Keep going!" he clapped

"I don't think the student council approved these ropes." Taylor said, heck, SHE hadn't remembered, she was class president after all she would've remembered that!

"That's because student council has no say in P.E equipment." He said

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed "WHY?!"  
"Because we knew you'd persuade the student council not to let us, and win." Coach Bolton said as he looked over his times "Come on Jason! Run Faster!"

"Touché." Taylor said looking to the side "Coach!" she cried as her hands started to hurt again

"Bolton!" Coach cried as Troy ran over

"Yes dad- Coach!" Troy said

"What do you think about that rope climb?" he nodded over

"It hurts very much sir. My hands are on fire." Troy said

"How many people passed?" he asked

"A few barley passed with their lives sir." Troy continued

"How many in the infirmary?" Coach Bolton questioned

"About half the class sir. Rope burns, sprained ankles and we may have to call an ambulance for Vicky." Troy pointed

*QUICK SCREEN SWOOP!*

"Uhhhh..." All the injured students moaned, some with ice packs on their head, others with wrapped ankles etc.

"CALL MY LAWYER NOW!" Vicky screamed from somewhere

*REVERSE QUICK SCREEN SWOOP!*

"Oh..." Coach Bolton winced "Help get Chad's girlfriend down will you?"

"On it." Troy nodded as he jogged over "Don't worry Taylor; I'm here to get you down!" He cupped his hands over his mouth

"Could it be?" Taylor said looking at the ceiling "Someone has common sense!"

"I need you to slide down!"

"Aaaaaand they just lost it." Taylor grumbled, "Are you insane?!" she called back

"Just, Slide. Down! You'll be fine I promise!" Troy reassured

"No way!" Taylor shook her head

"Ok...then..." Troy thought "Jump Down!"

"WHAT?!" Taylor screamed, as someone on another rope let go and fell down screaming "Sorry!" Taylor called before looking down and saying quietly to Troy "What?!"

"To me!"

"No!"

"It's just like the trust fall course we had last month Taylor" He reminisced "Fall, into ME."

"I treasure my life Troy, I'm the only one who can stop the zombie apocalypse the world CANNOT live without me!" she reasoned

"Yes we can!" Amber called somewhere, Troy and Taylor whipped around to her

"SHUT UP AMBER!"

Troy flipped back around "Just come down." she hesitated

"Um..."

"Come on!"

"That's a reeeeeeally long way down Troy..." she shuddered

"Come on." Troy nodded

Taylor took a deep breath and let go slowly, screaming all the way down...until someone caught her

"See?" Troy smiled

"Oh!" Taylor blinked

"Hey there." Troy smiled coyly

"H-Hi." Taylor said shyly, there were only a few people Taylor was shy with, Troy was one of them.

Maybe it was a status thing? She had always had that problem whether it was the Jocks or the Cheerleaders. It WAS Amber's fault for making her afraid of them. That's why everyone in the group hated her guts. She might have made Gabriella afraid too, if she'd been with them longer.

"Thank you." She looked away, he gently set her down

"For saving my life." Troy matched Taylor's tone and batted his eyes

"Give it a rest Bolton!" she laughed, walking away

"No really, you're as light as a feather!" Troy called as she rolled her eyes

"Taylor! You're okay!" Sharpay hugged her friend before pulling away "And you're Covered In Sweat! Ew!" Sharpay moaned

"She's always the one doing the hard work, of course she's gonna sweat." Kelsi rolled her eyes and slugged Sharpay

"What's got you so happy?" She smirked

"Ryan said he'd help me with my music for the play …" Kelsi sighed looking over at him before whipping around "Unlike You people!"

"We're sorry Kelsi, really!" Taylor said with a towel wrapped around her neck, she took a sip of her water "It's just that we're busy after school." She smiled sympathetically

"No you're excused." Kelsi lowered her eyes "But little Miss. Fabulous here…"

"Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew." Sharpay said with every spray of her perfume "Ew Ew-"

Taylor sprit some of hers on Sharpay's wrist

"Ooh!" Sharpay said "Yummy…" she smiled at the berry scent

"Can Kelsi have your attention now?" She asked her friend

"That depends; can we go shopping this weekend?" Sharpay asked

The girls groaned, Taylor playfully and Kelsi seriously

"Sharpay!" Kelsi insisted

"Oh Alright." Sharpay gave in "But only if we can go to the mall this weekend." She held up a finger

The girls hesitated "Okay." They shrugged finally, Sharpay hugged both of them

"Yaaaaaay!" She screamed before opening her eyes "Ew." She pulled away before laughing into the locker room "We're going to Delores! We're going to Delores! We're going to Delores!" Sharpay sang doing her own conga line, her voice still audible when she was out of sight

"That's it! I need all the injured people, including Sharpay someone go and get her, to call the principal and complain. We're replacing the ropes! "Coach Bolton shook his head as the gym erupted into cheers

Kelsi laughed before someone gently pulled someone to the side

'Kelsi?" Gabriella said with a sad look on her face "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." Kelsi said concerned as they sat on the bench "What's bothering you?"

"Did you see Troy and Taylor?" she asked

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you see the chemistry?" Gabriella slumped

"Oh Gabi, why would you ever think that?"Kelsi placed a hand on her knee

"I don't know, I mean, look at her. She's beautiful." Gabriella motioned to Taylor, who was laughing and dancing with Martha and Jason

"Gabriella, she's beautiful in her own way, and so are you!" Kelsi replied "Plus, Troy's dating you, not Tay. I guess Martha was right at lunch yesterday, It's a braniac thing, all of you think you're worthless when you're amazing!" she laughed

"Yeah…I guess it is…" Gabriella smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "Thanks Kels, You're beautiful too. And Sharpay." She shrugged as her close friend laughed; they began to walk towards the crowd, who was going into the locker room

"And, actually, I don't think Taylor would trade Chad for anything." Kelsi pointed to them as Chad spun a laughing Taylor around "He's the only one that's made her laugh like that, though she denies it." Kelsi rolled her eyes grinning

" You know, I can't believe I actually thought that Troy was trading me for Taylor." Gabriella shook her head, as the girls continued laughing. But not for long.

"Troy's trading you for Taylor?" The cheerleaders said

Kelsi knew this could only end bad, "I'm out." She said fearfully, unlinking herself from Gabi and running into the locker room

"Well Gabriella?" Kimberly questioned, her blond hair pulled into a ponytail

"Um…" Gabriella mumbled

* * *

**Uh-Oh…What now? Don't do it Gabi! Reviews please!**


	4. Here we go!

**And now a conversation from some of the original fantasy crew:**

**Bold= Alaysia**

Plain- Derrick Rose

_Italics- Blake Griffin_

_**Bold italics- Kevin Durant**_

**Off we go!**

**Hi! I'm back (again.) Well, I have gotten and read your reviews, they were really sweet and helpful…and I want to give you guys' thank you Shoutouts! It's a tradition in the kingdom of Cherendelle.**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest reviewer-Brandi****! (Or as I say, the awesome guest reviewer thanks for the one you posted on Talk to Me!)**

**And**

**Reviewer- SayItFox! (Best. Stories. Ever.)**

**I'm really sorry to everyone who wanted it, but this will not end in a Traylor…*Awww***

Sorry Brandi!

**You're still amazing though!**

Oh…Alaysia…all the Traylor fans are gonna stop reading now.

**IT WILL HOWEVER BE INTRESTING!**

_You really think that they'll stay and read?_

**I don't know Blake Griffin. I really don't know. Derrick? What are you doing?**

*Posting huge neon sign* Helping you! *Switch it on* (EVERYBODY COME BACK!)

**Aw... That's sweet Derrick. But it's their decision. (**_Blake: the heck-_** *Alaysia socks him) Your choice guys =) but from the fantasy crew and I?**

Stay here.

_You have no idea what you'll miss!_

_**I don't know what you're talking about.**_

**Like I said big conversation section. Well, toddles enjoy!**

_**no seriously, what are we talking about!?**_

* * *

"We don't have all day Montez." Amber tapped her foot

"Her name is Gabriella-"Britney began before being shushed by Amber.

"Is Troy on to Taylor….or not?" Natalie asked, pulling something out her pocket "Oh, I got a text."

Gabriella hesitated "Well, Troy does have an interest for her, but for me it's stronger."

"No offence, but less first person talk and more second person." Kimberly said

"I think I've heard enough." Amber smiled "Gabriella, do you know Martha Cox?"

"Yes, she's a friend…" Gabriella said

"Perfect! You know her blog 'A little Birdie told me?'" Amber asked

"Her gossip blog?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow

"Exactly! Well her supporters have started to find her blog uninteresting and her founding is thinking of shutting it down." Amber passed it down to Natalie

"This story is like, money in the bag!" Natalie said

"Wait, so you mean spread a rumor?" Gabriella asked

"I guess if that's what you want to call it." Amber shrugged "You'll be helping a friend?"

"And betraying my other ones!" Gabriella pleaded

"They betrayed you already!"

"Still…"

"It'll get Troy away from Taylor…just like in kindergarten." Amber shrugged

"Like when you tell the kid a girl likes him, and he avoids her for the rest of his life." Britney giggled

Though Gabriella hated to admit it, she was kind of tired of being the good girl all the time. There were times she actually wanted to do something bad. This actually seemed like fun, okay. Anti Gabriella for just a little while. Or longer.

"Are you in or out?" Amber finally questioned

Gabriella thought. "I'm in." She shook their hands "What if they find out?"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." They all said in unison

Gabriella grinned "Bring it on."

"First order of business, say everything." Kimberly held up her phone.

"Second order, act the part." Gabriella winked

"You're already a natural!" Britney smiled half heartedly at Gabriella and gave her a hug

Britney didn't really like this. It just seemed…evil. More evil than she would normally go with.

"Third order of business, tell the source." Amber walked out the gym "What's your chat name Gabriella?"

"Um…Pandalover19." Gabriella blushed

"Awww!" The cheerleaders cooed sincerely

"We'll message you!" Kim smiled

* * *

Kimberly walked into the library and sat next to Martha, who was on her laptop.

"Martha, we need to talk." She said

"Yeah?" Martha smiled

"We have a story for you." Kim explained the whole thing.

"She did seem uneasy in gym today…" Martha said "I still can't just post it."

Kim dialed a number, "it's Gabriella, don't tell." Kim passed it to Martha

"Hello?" Martha raised an eyebrow

"Uh…Hey Martha… I need a favor." Gabriella's voice echoed, she explained and persuaded.

"Okay. If the cheer squad sends an email on the comment page with the whole story, I'll post it on the guest page and hush. That's it." Martha nodded "You do realize what you're doing right?" she looked at her friend and mentally looked at the other one over the phone.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"We have a deal then." Martha said professionally and smiled

* * *

In homeroom Natalie closed her laptop and looked over at Gabriella

"Finished." She smiled

"I seriously have to go to the bathroom. This is nerve wrecking." She shuddered

"Same here, I don't really want bad terms with anyone. Though people say otherwise." Natalie shrugged as Troy and Taylor came in laughing. Immediately all eyes turned to them

"What?" They said in unison, trying to stop smiling over Troy's joke.

"Nothing!" Everyone replied

"O….kay then…." Taylor gave her quirky face and sat down

**(A/N: Troy and Gabriella's interrupted kiss HSM2, Taylor gave the awesomest quirky face.)**

"Freaky!" Troy sang whispered, pecking Gabriella's forehead before sitting down.

"You have no idea…" The cheer squad, Martha, and Gabriella said in unison, minding their own business

* * *

**Yeah, I kind of had to cut to the chase guys, this is the way the rumor begins, but I had to speed up Martha's part and etc. Well, I hope you enjoyed! A special thank you to**

**(* about the top* This is a continued copy from an old version so some names aren't here. So….)**

**REPLAY!**

**Thank you!:**

** 14**** (Thank you! Glad you love it!)**

**Guest reviewer-Brandi****! (Or as I say, the awesome guest reviewer thanks for the one you posted on Talk to Me!)**

**Reviewer- SayItFox! (Best. Stories. Ever.)**

**and**

**nayna97**** (Heartfelt review 3 thank you so much!)**


	5. You know better

**Just Shoutouts!**

**Thanks**

**Kaychaylorandetc**

**And**

**Rupali troy14!**

* * *

Due to guilt and the fear of them finding out Gabriella tried her best to avoid Taylor and Troy in the hallways the next week. But it was too bad that she hadn't thought of the fact that her locker was a direct target.

"Hi Gabi!" A voice said, Gabriella turned to see Taylor smiling

"Oh!" she forced a smile "Hey Tay." She continued to search her locker in silence.

About a minute later, Taylor who had awkwardly been playing with her fingers spoke again.

"Um, so, I was just wondering if you had..." She rocked back and forth on her heels "Forgotten about last week. " she said sheepishly

"Why? What was last week? "Gabriella raised an eyebrow Taylor bit her lip and tilted the Locker door out a bit more, leaving Gabriella's calendar visible

Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw the letters in one square.

HELP TAYLOR MAKE CAMPAIGN POSTERS ETC! ^^

"Did you forget Gabi cause- if you did...its fine." Taylor nodded

"I'm sorry Taylor I forgot. " She facepalmed herself "I was busy."

"That's okay!" Taylor grinned

"If you want I can help you put the posters up and pass the pins out?" Gabriella offered

"Oh no you really don't have to-" Taylor began before Gabi took the box from her hands

"Believe me. I NEED to. "Gabriella nodded

_(Scene switch, light green background, Taylor sitting on a box looking down, Gabriella runs in, looking as if shes apologizing, Taylor gives her a weak smile and shrug) _

"So what were you busy doing?" Taylor questioned a few minutes later as they set up the table

"Nothing huge" Gabriella said calmly "Just a lazy day."

"Okay, I can relate to that. " Taylor nodded

Gabriella picked up the tally box that held Taylor's supporters reasons of why they wanted Taylor to win the election. It was decorated with stars and stripes with a smiling face by the entry slot.

"Taylor! " Gabriella gasped

"What? What did I do?" she said

"You decorated the Tally box without me?" she said with a hurt expression

"Well..." Taylor shrugged slowly "Its not like you were there. "

"You couldn't wait for me?" she squeaked That was when Taylor snapped. And all the hurt, anger, confusion and neglection came pouring out.

"For how long?" Taylor asked with a false confused expression "One hour? Two hours? Oh wait no. I had to wait for FIVE HOURS Gabriella!" Taylor said angrily before letting the sad part take over

"I called you. I text you I emailed you. I tried to flipping SKYPE you! Where were you?"

"Does it really matter Taylor?" Gabriella said exasperated "You know what, why do you need to know?"

Taylor folded her arms and looked down "Because I wanted to find out why my best friend ditched me and sent all of my calls to voicemail plus broke a pinkie pie promise." she mumbled

Gabriella had heard her and immediately felt guilty. "Tay...I'm so sorry..." she shook her head

Taylor's beautiful brown eyes became glassy "You know the next time you say 'Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye'?" Taylor said referring to My little Pony

"Please make sure you mean it. " She shook her head sadly and walked off.

"Wait- Taylor!?" Gabriella ran after her "and THIS is why I'm glad these conversations happen BEFORE school." she said to herself

_*Static*_

**Gabriella's p.o.v video diary**

*hand to chest* I couldn't tell Taylor I was hanging out with the cheerleaders all weekend! What would she think?! *derpy face, derpy voice* Oh! Hello Taylor! I was hanging out with the people who loathe you all weekend planning a prank on you instead of helping you! *jazz hands* that's not a problem *normal face low voice* is it.?

_*Static*_

**Taylor's p.o.v video diary**

*Throw arms to side frustrated* She did not SERIOUSLY forget something so important! Really?!

_*Static*_

**Troy's p.o.v Video diary**

Has anybody noticed that Gabriella has been avoiding everyone? Including me?

_*Static*_

**Taylor's p.o.v video diary**

And don't get me started on Bolton! He's been walking around school like some love-sick _zombie,_ singing retro songs from hairspray and crashing into things like some idiot!

_*Example Static*_

(Taylor is now in the hall, her cell phone camera pointed at mumble singing Troy)

Troy: They say it's a man's world…well, that cannot be denied…but what good's a man's world without a woman…by his side….*Crash into wall* OW!

Taylor: *point* See?

Troy: *groan and slip down to floor*

_*Back to Taylor in the chemistry room*_

Now that I think about it he sounds a _lot_ like Link.

_*End static*_

"Taylor!" Gabriella gasped as she caught up to her "Taylor!"

"Yes?" Taylor turned sadly

"Please don't be angry with me, I lost focus and I was wrong I'm so sorry!" she pleaded

"Gabriella…." Taylor's jaw slightly dropped in shock "I'm not angry with you; if I was I'd make sure you'd know….I'm just disappointed…." She began to walk away before Gabi stepped in front of her

"Please don't be disappointed." She said "It was an honest mistake"

Taylor sighed "Fine." She exhaled

Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend

"Hey! Another play!" Taylor walked over to the news board "Broadway baby…." She read aloud "A young woman named Estelle Vancouver, leaves her town life behind to fulfill her lifelong dream of being on Broadway…auditions this Friday." Taylor sighed "That sounds so amazing…" she sighed

"I want to try out." Both girls said at the same time before looking at each other

"Sorry…did you want to-"Gabriella began

"No- no. I think you should do it. Before Sharpay gets to it." She smiled before making jazz hands "Team Gabi!..." she said as they laughed and walked off

_(Scene switch, blue background, Kelsi's mouth opens in surprise, she covers it)_

"Thanks for meeting me here!" Kelsi smiled as she sat down to the piano

"Of course Kelsi! What is it?" Gabriella smiled

"I wrote another duet for you to sing!" she said

"Awesome!" Troy smiled "Isn't this great Gabi?" he asked

"Definitely!" Gabriella grinned at him, causing him to cheer on the inside

"Okay! Let's begin!" Kelsi said before starting

*Not a real song*

Troyella: Have you ever felt when It's…not o…kay. Your whole world gets covered in rain…fogs of guilt cloud your way….

Troy: and the tears of shame remain.

Gabriella: And the clouds seem to ask you

Troyella: What makes you feel this way?...

"Okay Gabi! You start off!" Kelsi said, she began to play boldly

"I lied…to all of my friends and acted and masqueraded as- some-one they've always known" Gabriella looked up at Kelsi in disturbance

"It doesn't matter what people try to say, my lies get in the way." Troy sang

"I'm a-" Gabriella started

Troyella: liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!-

"Okay that's enough! You're free to go this obviously needs revision!" Kelsi grinned

"Was that rock and roll?" Gabriella questioned "Why?"

"I liked it." Troy grinned as he walked out "Later!"

When Gabriella heard the door close she flipped to Kelsi

"What was that?!" she said in shock

"The truth." Kelsi said "You told the cheerleaders?!"

Gabriella sighed "How did you find out?"

" Hello?! The internet!" Kelsi threw her hands in the air "And the cheer squad was having a quiet meeting I just so happened to hear in gym!"

"Oh." Gabriella groaned

"Do you know how fast this- this THING is going to spread?!" Kelsi said

"Don't tell Kels please." Gabriella said

"Fine I won't. What will this do to Troy and Taylor?" Kelsi said before Gabriella left

"This will be over and the prank will have passed before they find out." Gabriella assured

"Okay…." Kelsi sighed

Gabriella smiled as Kelsi returned it. They both left

* * *

**KELSI! Oh man…..**


	6. Taylor, Martha, with a hint of Gabriella

"Hi Martha!" Taylor said cheerfully as she entered the dance room

"Hey Taylor!" Martha greeted back "So are you exited about Election Day?"

"A little nervous…" Taylor admitted

"No need! It was only a bet!" Martha smiled. The week before Taylor requested that Martha go against her just for fun, since half of Martha wanted to be president and the other half didn't she accepted.

"I guess" Taylor shrugged "Well, I have to run a teacher errand so I'll see you later!" she waved

"Bye!" Martha laughed, Gabriella came in

"Oh! Hey Gabriella!" Martha said

"Hey Martha, listen, you're going against Taylor for the election?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah!" she beamed

"Do you want to win?" Gabriella asked

Martha paused "Sort of…"

Gabi raised an eyebrow "Sort of?"

"Well…" Martha hesitated "I do, because there are a lot of things I would like to change about the school."

"Well since you helped us with the blog…" Gabriella smiled

"I think I can help you with that."


	7. And then came Election Day

(1 week later, Candidate class)

"Okay you guys, after an entire week it's finally time to see the results for Election Day!" Mr. Randel exclaimed

Taylor- wearing a black overcoat, white blouse, and a black skirt- smiled at Gabriella, who was in the mini bleachers of the classroom. The class had a stairwell like row of chair's, or mini bleachers. Gabriella gave a quick smile back.

"This year we have two candidates for class president!" he continued "Miss. Taylor and Miss. Martha!" the class clapped "So here we go with the results! Does anyone have anything to say before we begin?" Mr. Randel offered

"Yes, actually." Gabriella stood and folded her hands "I respect everyone in this room? I believe we are- _all-_ very smart. So I just want to make sure you guys know what choice you're making, and I want to tell you about my friend Taylor Mckessie." She said, the cheer girls smiled.

"Go on!" Mr. Randel confirmed

"I just want to say…" Gabriella inhaled "What a _horrible _person she is."

Taylor turned paler "What?" she said

"Miss. Montez-"Mr. Randel began

"See you guys have seen Taylor through the halls of East High regularly but you aren't best friends with Taylor." Gabriella continued, "There's way more than what you see. Like when she steps into the shower that's the time when she decides to let the universe know, she can sing. At the top of her hideous voice." She #!*% her head to the side and gave a sarcastic smile "Shame."

Taylor whimpered.

"Gabriella-"Mr. R began again

"She still sleeps with a stuffed animal. What is she two? And to show you how even creepier this is- when she sleeps- she talks." Gabriella nodded

"What does this have to do with democracy?" Troy questioned from the tally booth

"Nothing." Mr. Randel breathed as he shook his head

"Useful nonetheless, did anyone see P.E. about…two weeks ago?" Gabriella pushed on as she raised her hand. Other hands nervously rose. "She said I don't think student council approved the equipment. I don't know about you but I want someone to know." Others began to mumble.

"I-I did know I was just being sarcastic!" Taylor defended herself in pure shock

"Well sarcasm won't do well in a democracy honey." Gabriella said, Taylor slumped "Oh and, everyone? Has anyone smelled that obnoxious mix of chemicals before lunch every day?" She said referring to Taylor's projects she did "Yeah well I'm pretty sure that one of the represents are more obsessed with chems. than the other. And _furthermore_ I don't think Taylor even knows what the presidential meetings are ABOUT half the time!"

"I do to know what they are about!" Taylor gasped

"Whatever you say Taylor, but we all know your just dreaming about your next doom substance." Gabriella crossed her arms

"Miss. Montez!" Mr. Randel protested, Taylor's face began to turn light red.

Her lip began to tremble slightly "You know what?" her voice shook in anger, hurt, and fear "You're just jealous because I'm in the spotlight instead of you for once. So you just had to- _rain on my parade _as usual." She shook her head "Yes jealously can be a normal stance in friendship but this? This is to far. The fact that you would even _want_ to hurt me… that makes you just….terrible." She held her hands out and ran out sadly.

There was a long period of silence. Kelsi and Sharpay slowly turned around in shock. Kelsi had a confused expression as Sharpay glared.

"Whoo!" Gabriella breathed "Glad I got that off my chest!" she sat down.

Troy sent her a small smile, and then walked out after his friend.

* * *

**Aww…poor Taylor…review?**


	8. Meet my new best friend! Closet

Taylor sat on the floor of the closet gloomily, her arms on her knees folded with her head on top. Troy opened the door.

"Taylor?..." He called into the dark storage closet. He walked around before he found her small, tiny body huddled against a shelf. "Taylor are you okay?"

Taylor sniffed and brushed some hair from her face "What does it look like Bolton?" she glared

"Okay, okay." Troy said with his hands up

Taylor held her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Troy shrugged "I can't believe Gabs was that harsh though…" he rubbed the back of his neck

Taylor lifted her head and slammed her hands into her lap "She probably just cost me the election Troy!" she exclaimed furiously.

"You know that half the stuff she said isn't true." Troy said sternly "Heck, I live behind you and your voice isn't that loud. Agreeing with Chad it's actually beautiful. I don't get why Gabriella would say things like that." He said

"But why?" Taylor whimpered "Why would she say it?"

Troy looked down at his pretend little sister and stood her up, giving her a hug.

"I don't know, I really don't." He sighed

Taylor cried. "Your girlfriend sucks Troy!"

"Hey! She's your best friend Taylor don't say that!" He scolded "You know you don't mean it!"

Taylor sighed "I guess you're right…." She began to whimper again "But it still hurts!" she began to cry again.

Troy lifted her chin "Hey. I was your first guy friend. I'll be here for you no matter 'll figure out what's going on." He hugged her again "Okay?"

Taylor nodded "Okay…" she whispered

**(A/N:Okay…I might have stolen this part from Glee. But I needed it so you could understand their big brother/little sister relationship)**

"I love you Taylor Mckessie…" he sighed

Taylor inhaled and then exhaled "I love you too…"

They exited the closet just as the announcements went on.

_And this year's class president is…Martha Cox!_

(In class)

"What?!" Martha exclaimed

"What?!" Kelsi and Sharpay shrieked

The class clapped

(Hallway)

Taylor buried her face into Troy's shirt and screamed

Troy sighed "Way to go Gabs…" he groaned

**Reviews! Thanks to 14! without her, you would have had to wait! Applause! **


	9. Not so happy with you right now

**I've been wanting to try this, so I'll try it today! Look out in the chapter for something new!**

Taylor stormed through the hallway with her head down, Troy at her heels trying to keep up.

"What's the matter Mckessie? Can't take LOSING?" One teen taunted

"Shower singer!" called another

"Hey Taylor, I have nightmares at night, do you have a teddy bear I can borrow?" A girl asked

"Aw!" her friend mocked as they started laughing. Taylor growled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway Martha looked around in shock, Gabriella beside her.

"Gabi wasn't I losing?" Martha asked

"Yeah…" Gabriella said slowly "I guess it worked…."

Martha turned to her "THIS isn't how I wanted to do it though!"

Gabriella bit her lip "I know…but tell that to-"

"GABRIELLA!" she was cut off by Sharpay, who was speed walking with Kelsi, whom was desperately trying to keep up.

"I can do evil things. But your little stunt back there was just WICKED!" Sharpay said furiously before her eyes brightened "Like the broadway musical!" she resumed her angry persona "Whatever- anyways- HOW DARE YOU!"

"You know she worked hard on that election!" Kelsi said in a slightly more soothing manner

"She nearly killed herself with all that stress!" Sharpay folded her arms "Kelsi is not writing songs for you anymore!" she nodded "Hmph!"

Kelsi glared at her "Don't tell me what to do." she moved her glare to Gabriella "Yet." her voice softened "Gabi why would you? _How_ could you?"

"I-" Gabriella began

"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ HOW COULD YOU?!" Taylor stormed up to her best friend furiously with Troy

"Seriously, how many times is that going to be said?" Gabriella questioned

"As many times as it needs to be." Troy stated

Gabriella turned "You are not seriously mad at me too."

Troy looked in disbelief No I'm not, mad- I'm disappointed!" He motioned his hand to Taylor "This is your best friend!"

"Tr-" Gabriella started

"No Troy apparently that doesn't matter anymore." Taylor said plainly

Gabriella gawked "Taylor what are you talking about?"

Taylor's big brown eyes widened "Oh what am I talking about?" she tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her cheek "Maybe it was- ah yes! The fact you just humiliated me in front of half the student body!" She slowly gasped as a girl lifted a hand, holding a cell phone

"Um, about to be the whole! I'm face Facebooking this!" she said, phone in hand. Sharpay looked at Taylor who nodded.

Another pair of girls, One by the name of _Kay_ and another by the name of _Nayna_ looked up.

"You don't Facebook something like that!" Kay exclaimed

"Yeah! That's rude, inconsiderate, and nosy!" Nayna backed her up.

The girl shrugged "Oh well."

Nayna and Kay looked at one another before Kay cupped her hands over her mouth "PHONE OUT BEFORE FREE PERIOD!" Everyone turned

"RULE BREAKER!" They screamed as Ms. Darbus silently came down the hall and removed the horrid device. The girl glared as Darbus handed Kay and Nayna homework passes.

"Tay-" Gabriella began

"No no!" she lifted a finger,not wanting to hear a word. "Not now! No!" she walked away

"You guys,we need to go follow her." Troy pointed his thumb

One of the day's office assistants walked up "Hey Troy!" she smiled

Troy smiled "Oh! Hey _Rupali!" _ he greeted

Rupali beamed "Um,okay so…Principal. M wants to see you and Chad about your nursing shift tomorrow in about…_14_ minutes?" she said

"Oh! That's fine!" He smiled "Listen, Rupali I have to catch up with someone?"

Rupali politely waved him off "Oh no that's fine! Just be there in 14 and don't worry about Chad he's already there!" she waved goodbye.

"Troy!" Gabriella said

"Not now Gabriella, I have to make _your_ amends for your _so called _best friend." He ran off

"Taylor!" Gabriella called after the girl down the hall.

"Don't even bother calling her!" Sharpay glared furiously. She stormed off, Kelsi starting to follow before pausing to glare and point at Gabi.

"The Joke needs to end. Because now you're hurting the people you care about." She put her hand down, shook her head and stormed off as well.

**Introducing the ****_True_**** names of our guest cast members for tonight! Give a hand for,**

**Our Birthday Girl, Rupali . troy14! THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY SONG IT'S NOT VERY LONG- YAY!**

**My genius Partner in support,**

**Kaychaylorandetc!**

**And last but sure as Heck not least, the fabulous **

**nayna97!**

**More's on the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and GOODNIGHT!**


	10. From the desk of Pandalover19

That night Gabriella laid in bed absolutely restless beyond compare. She felt horrible for the things she said about Taylor, and what had happened. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore, she arose from her bed and started over to her laptop. She opened it and quickly logged in to her chat section.

_Welcome Pandalover19!_

Gabriella sighed nervously and went into her contacts.

_Miss. President._ She clicked, it asked her if she was sure. She clicked 'Yes' and inhaled at the blank chat box before her. "Oh gosh what should I say?…" Gabriella asked herself,placing her head in her hands. She began to type something simple,

_Taylor,_

_Oh great genius you got her name in bravo. Now what? _She thought.

_Taylor, _she began

_Taylor,_

_We need to talk. I know you most likely don't want to converse with me after what I've done…but I need to get this out. I'm not the perfect bestie. I'm probably the least perfect. Or as a matter of fact I may be THE worst best friend in the entire whole wide world. Though all may be too true, it gave me no right to say what I did earlier…I'm so ashamed…how I could even want to to that to you I just can't fathom…I'm sorry. truly I am. I didn't mean any of it, and it wasn't necessarily for the fact of me not being in the spotlight, but more likely the fact of me listening to the wrong voice, the voice that told me to alienate my best friend…the only girl who talked to me when I first arrived to East High…Tay, (Can I call you that anymore?) I know I shouldn't be asking for your graces, but I am anyway…Can you ever forgive me?_

_A sincere apology from the desk of,_

_Pandalover19. (Gabriella Montez)_

Gabriella went back to her bed and thought of that day Taylor treated her as if she was not the 'Weird new girl'

_"Watch how it works tomorrow when you have lunch with us," Taylor said "Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss firm nail beds," she lifted her hand_

_Gabriella slowly and sheepishly lifted hers "My nail beds are history…" she smiled weakly_

_Taylor lifted her own and looked at them, making an adorable cross eyed face. She giggled, revealing the 5 star rated smile she had. _

_She gasped "Sister!" Taylor squealed as they walked off laughing._

_Sister… _Gabriella thought, _She treated me like a sister…_

At the Mckessie residence Taylor was restless as well her laptop notified her she had mail, she sauntered to it and read the message, covering her mouth with her hand.

Gabriella's laptop pinged as she bolted up, she quickly went over to her laptop which showed a message from Taylor

_Gabi? I forgive you…I'm sorry for being angry, of course you may still call me Tay…I'll always be your Tay… :)_

_-Miss. President (Taylor Mckessie)_

Gabriella sighed in relief and hugged her screen, since Taylor wasn't there. She was so happy Taylor had forgiven her. Taylor, though happy, had to talk to someone about her current thoughts. And she knew who to talk to. Preferably, them.

**Reviews please!**


	11. Troy plus Ella

**I wrote this for a special follower who you should all know by now! Rupali. troy14? I hope you Enjoy! Thank you!**

Gabriella then called Troy, she then heard a familiar ringtone outside her window…She looked out and flinched at the sight of her blondie of a boyfriend. With this adorable look on his face like, 'well that was unexpected' too!

"Well that was unexpected…" Troy blinked. HAH! TOLD YOU!

"You…really think so?" Gabriella smiled weakly

"Yeah…" they sat in silence on the bench before Gabriella turned.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, Troy's blue eyes widened.

"Gabi- What on Earth made you think that?" he asked in shock

"Well, we haven't done anything romantic all week, you've been walking _away_ from me, you're really ticked about Taylor-" Troy grabbed her shoulders.

"Taylor may be my pretend little sister gabs but when it comes to you vs..her you'll more than likely win every time." he said

"Really?" Gabriella smiled as Troy took her hands and lifted her gently

"Really." He confirmed slipping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella put her arms around his neck "No…"

"What?" Troy smirked

"If Taylor's your little sister you should defend her every time." She said

"So does that mean you _don't _want me here?" Troy asked

Gabriella tilted her head and blinked "Now Troy- What on Earth made you think that?" she smiled flirtatiously and Troy slowly laughed before enveloping her in a passionate kiss. Frenching, hair caressing, sweet touching- the whole deal people.

After breaking apart Troy looked deeply into her eyes "I love you so much Gabriella…" he shook his head before putting it on hers.

"I love you too…But really, sister comes first" Troy laughed and Gabriella smiled, snuggling her head into his chest.

"That's what I love about you, you never want to hurt people." He smiled as they laid on the bench, falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Yeah…" Gabriella whispered. Now to stop the addicting friend slaughterer she had gotten herself so much into…with Troy it looked easy but in reality…it would be so much harder than she thought…

**(Fantasy crew stares in shock, crowded around the laptop)**

**Derrick: Did you just…**

**(Alaysia braces herself)**

**WHAT. WAS. THAT?! THOSE WERE CHAYLOR TYPE THINGS! NOT INCLUDING THE FRENCH KISSING! they'd never do that. BUT COME ON! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU PUT**

**THE MAIN- NOT TO MENTION HALF RIVAL COUPLE IN THE SPOTLIGHT?! CHAYLOR NEVER HAD THAT! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! ARE YOU STU-**

**Alaysia: SHUT UUUUUUUP! (Pops Kevin for what he was about to say)**

**(Guys blink)**

**Alaysia: This. Isn't. About. YOU! Reviewers practically have the final say! She said she needed Troyella, she was right it's not like we've been including them. And she got extras to make up for it! Now will you all please just ****_shut up_**** and let me write my own freakin' story?!**

**(Guys look down)**

**Derrick: She's right…**

**Guys: Sorry Princess Chay…..**

**(Alaysia get's up and hugs them)**

**Alaysia: I'm sorry I yelled…it's okay…**

***Jump in air, show rainbow colors, singsong: FRIENDS!***

**lol! reviews!**


	12. That's My Boys

The next day, Troy and Chad were talking in the nurse's office when Taylor suddenly opened the door.

"Oh! Sorry I'll come back later!" She said as she started to close the door

"Wait a minute Taylor!" Troy smirked, holding up a finger.

"What's wrong?" Chad smirked as well, switching from her boyfriend to her older brother mode.

Taylor tilted her head as the guys pulled her back in "I'm fine!…" she moaned

"Come here Mckessie." Chad said, lifting her onto the counter gently.

"Really you guys I'm fine!" Taylor insisted

"I know, we just want to talk to you anyway,so how have you been?" Troy said as him and Chad went on either side of her

"Meaning you don't believe me." Taylor sighed

"Nope!" The guys grinned "Now what's going on?"

"Well…" Taylor began "What do you do if you should trust someone, but you're not sure if you can?"

"Gabriella." the guys smirked

Taylor slumped "How did you know?"

"Well…" Chad said, putting an arm around her "Let's just say that for an entire week everyone has been noticing this awkward grudge cloud of _death_?" he said

"It's that obvious?" Taylor said, the guys nodded. "Well what do I say? How will I handle it?"

"Well you could-" Troy began

"And I'm the one who's holding it so if she finds out, she'll have to adapt to it!" Taylor shrugged

"Well _maybe_ you could-" Troy attempted

"Should I even let her adapt- I mean I did say I forgave her so obviously that would come unexpectedly to her! Should I end our friendship?" Taylor gasped

"Well _I_ think-" Chad said

"You know what?" Taylor said hopping off the table "I'm just going to handle this like a big girl and talk to my best friend, as if nothing happened at all!" Taylor grinned and opened the door, turning to the boys

"Guys? Thanks for your advice!" She shook her head warmly and closed the door.

Troy turned to Chad slugged him in the arm "You wise old owl you!" Troy joked as Chad laughed

**Reviews!**


	13. 2 truths come their way

Taylor walked out into the hallway, Where Gabriella and Sharpay were standing. Gabriella's eyes brightened and she flew to her "Oh Taylor thank you for forgiving me!" She sighed

"It's okay Gabi!" Taylor hugged back tightly before Gabriella fell to her knees, Taylor and Sharpay stared in disturbance.

"You. Are the best friend, EVER." Gabriella said

Taylor crossed her arms and smirked "I know I am."

Kelsi walked up "Gabriella? I see you apologized, don't pull something like that again. This isn't an option so…" she waved "I hope you get what the consequence will be if you mess up! Morning guys!" she walked off

Sharpay sniffed "Our little Kelsi is growing up…."

"I know…" Taylor smiled

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Sharpay screamed as the bell rang, Gabriella went ahead "And aren't you being _too_ forgiving of Gabriella?"

"Sharpay." Taylor began

"I'm just saying you're letting her get the best of you!" She gritted "Oh! And Martha started this thing called shout time? During a random time during the day kids can come in and scream something random!"

Taylor sighed "Oh Shar it can't be that bad!"

_(class)_

"And now…for Jonathan Smarts…" the announcer said

"MARISSA I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT COOCHEE POO AND I HOPE WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER-"

"Behold, shout time." Sharpay said covering her ears

"I guess it's okay?" Taylor slowly shrugged

"AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER-"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Give it a week."

_(1 week later)_

"Mr…Anonymous?"

"I just wanna say- TO ALL THE —-S THAT GOT MY TESTS ALL WRONG! YOU DEAD! DED! DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU DEAD! DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAD!" his voice faded as the mic was taken away

"Thank you…sir. Now for Timothy Wilton."

Everyone groaned.

"I'd like to say a poem I wrote." he said

"There's a problem on a certain part of the globe, it happens to be at our school, which from sky is down below."

"Uhhhh!" Sharpay groaned, Kelsi lifted her hand, looking at the ceiling's speaker

"Shhhh!" she said

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"It's one fellow student, a city resident, the problem is- it's best you know- our class president."

Dead. Silence.

"These announcements are so annoying and it's time to let it show! Honey the new 'ice cream'? tastes like yellow snow."

Everyone cheered as he continued

"No one goes to the dancing class. In fact the teacher is an-"

"TIMOTHY!"

"Okay okay! Anti Taylor's one and all? THIS is your precious downfall! As for the rest of you? I challenge you all! What's your complaint?! Thank you East High! GOODNIGHT!"

Crazy cheering!

(bell rings)

"I agreed with everything he said!" Kelsi laughed

"I know!"

"He should be a poet!" Taylor said as the girls giggled, she then saw Martha on the bench and she looked at the girls. "Hey I'll…catch up with you guys later okay?"

"Okay!" The girls nodded

Taylor walked over "Martha?" she said

"Yes?" Martha said

"It's free period?"

"I know…"

Taylor inhaled "Listen about what Timothy said-"

"It''s okay, he was right." Martha smiled

"….I'm sorry what?" Taylor said

Martha sighed and looked up at Taylor "He was right. Taylor when we made that bet it was for fun. I didn't expect to win! And when I did I was terrified! You've been the most responsible girl I know since the sixth grade! I couldn't top that!"

"Martha that's not true…"

"Yes it is! You are the most responsible, most calm, most kind, and frankly you know how to keep cool!"

"Some people don't like me being kind, sometimes I'm _too_ kind. And I don't always keep my cool, like right now with Gabi…" Taylor was cut off at Kelsi and Troy running at her

"TAYLOR!" Kelsi screamed, out of breath "Taylor you have to see this! NOW!" She exclaimed.

**Uh-oh….Reviews… Thank Rupali . troy14!**


	14. Forget it

"I Don't understand!"

"Who could have taken these!?" Taylor exclaimed in shock at the outdoor table the gang sat at.

In her hands she held a picture of her and Troy hugging and hanging out in others as well. Kelsi had been in the computer lab when she saw them on the printer tray. And from what Kelsi had seen she was pretty sure this person wasn't about to write an article on their awesome friendship.

"Someone up to no good." Troy said

"You got that right." Sharpay agreed as they sat in shocked silence

Kelsi's eyes were wide, expecting action "Well- what are we going to do about it?"

Troy lowered his voice and leant his head lower to the table "We keep anyone and everyone from finding out about it."

Sharpay shrugged "That sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm in." Taylor said, still shocked.

"Me too." Kelsi chimed in

"Awesome." Troy gave a nod as they were silent.

Breaking it once more, Kelsi pointed to the images "Cause, you know a photoshop like this could be really bad."

Gabriella took this opportunity to take out her cell phone.

"That's the point, they aren't photoshopped." Taylor said

"This actually happened." Troy said, Gabriella stopped the tape. "But that's a FRIENDLY hug! I did that after we ran after Taylor, and stayed with her right after remember!?"

"Then….Why would someone…" Sharpay began

"Yeah and what are they planning." Troy nodded

"I don't know!" Taylor exclaimed

"Hey." Sharpay said as she gently touched Taylor's hand "For all we know, we're the only ones who know about this. So let's just keep it incognito, okay?"

"Okay." Taylor agreed

(Switch to next day,Troy, Kels, and Taylor open doors, Hallway is filled with pictures)

"OH MY- WHO DID THIS?!" Kelsi exclaimed

Sharpay ran up with a paper "Word is- Someone posted it, Someone PRINTED it, and BAM!"

"DARN high school gossipers who go by someone!" Troy said

"I know!" Sharpay agreed "I've been trying all morning! Well, besides when I was home because I had to do my hair, file my nails, give myself a facial-"

"OKAY guys. We HAVE to get rid of all those copies!" Taylor said

"You know- Taylor's right! It's only 7:00 we still have time before everyone gets in!" Kelsi said

"But who's going to stop it online?" Sharpay asked

Kelsi smiled boldly "Well you el hacker capitane!" She said in a french voice

"WHat?!" She exclaimed

"You're best at that! Troy, Taylor, and I will get the copies! Meet us back in thirty." Kelsi said, Sharpay nodded and ran to the computer lab

"Um, Kels I don't think we can show our faces now, there are a little bit of students still here." Troy reminded

"Right." Kelsi said, she walked to the student store, got two sweaters, tossed it and nodded. "Let's go!" she said

(30 minutes later)

The three ran back to the spot out of breath holding stacks of copies.

"Sweet." Troy panted

Sharpay walked up "No such luck!"

"What?!" They all exclaimed

"I tried everything!" she said as they went into silence

"Well- there's noting we can do so let's just hope." Taylor said as Kelsi threw the papers away

The bell rang

"K, Just keep your sweaters on!" Sharpay warned

"Yeah!" Kelsi agreed

-luck for ella?-

Later on during the day, all looked good. They actually forgot about it for a second. Then Taylor and Troy went into the computer lab during free period, they heard talking and stopped.

"They'll never know what hit them." one girl said

Taylor, who didn't like rumors whether they were about her or anyone else stepped in before Troy could stop her.

"WHO won't know what hit them?" Taylor asked the cheer squad, slightly annoyed. She looked at the printer tray. There were the copies. bus, ted. Taylor grabbed the files "Oh!" her eyes narrowed which looked pretty scary since they were so adorably big. "So it was you. Well that's great Amber, Natalie, Kimberley, CLONES. But the joke is-"

"Hey guys!" Taylor was cut off by no other than- that's right.- Gabriella. who walked in. Also busted. She froze "Taylor? Troy?" she said in panic

"Gabriella!?" They said confused

"Why are YOU here?" Troy asked

"Um, Uh…" She began

"Denial." The girls helped

"I-I'm not in denial!" Gabriella scoffed "I'm printing my essay!" The girls nodded

"With the cheerleaders." Troy said

"Who just so happen to be spreading the rumor.?" Taylor said in disbelief

"No!" Gabriella insisted

"Okay." Troy said as they began to leave before slowly turning around "Wait…" Taylor also picked it up.

"No one else was in those rooms but…" She began

"You…" Troy completed sadly

Gabriella's face turned red at her friends changed demeanor. "Guys, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it Gabi?" Taylor asked, her face a beautiful shade of crimson, she was nearly crying "What is it?"

"It's…" Gabriella began, she couldn't finish

Taylor changed from sad to furious, after all those times of forgiveness she BETRAYED her! And her boyfriend who was speechless! How dare she!

Taylor shook her head, her curls didn't even swish. They were now flat with disappointment "You know what? That's it." She cried, taking off the friendship bracelet Gabriella had given her

"Taylor!" Gabriella gasped, reaching for it but Taylor backed up.

"You have shown me that this means nothing!" Taylor smiled with sadness, scaring Troy for he knew that wasn't natural, and so did Gabriella. "So If I mean nothing of your respect, YOU mean nothing, with. MINE." Taylor threw it down, Gabriella was in tears, along with Taylor.

"We're no longer sisters." Taylor croaked, running out.

Troy shook his head, not sure if he wanted to break up with his love or stay. Before she could convince him he held up a finger. "I. Need to think." he said angrily as he left.

**Yes everyone! All chapters before this was the beginning! Everything in the trailer begins NOW! REVIEWS IF YOU PLEASE! MOTIVATE THIS CHICK! I'VE GOT PLANS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**(Derrick shakes Alaysia)**

**Derrick: Calm. Down.**

**(Alaysia clears throat and straightens shirt) **

**Alaysia: (smooth back piece of hair) Sorry…just a- *tiny sign* little exited…**

**Derrick: *smile* Really?**

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Dragged into despair

"I can't believe she would do this to me!"

"I can't believe you knew!" Taylor said to Kelsi as Sharpay handed her another tissue beneath the shady tree in the back of East High

'I'm sorry okay?" Kelsi said "I don't per say _enjoy_ getting my friends in trouble."

"Oh really?" Sharpay asked "You should try it sometime."

"You know Sharpay just because I agreed to still write songs for Troyella, doesn't mean you can be a complete jerk to me." Kelsi glared

"I told you, bad news!" Sharpay said

"Stop it you guys." Taylor glared

"Did Chad see the pictures?" Troy asked

"No…" Taylor sniffed "I turned off his wifi…"

"Wait. How did you turn it off?" Kelsi raised and eyebrow

"I installed something into everyone's home electronics for emergency purposes." She sighed, Kelsi and Sharpay looked at each other and blinked.

"Okay anyway- where is he anyway?" Sharpay broke the silence

"Oh he's at home with his mom. His dad's at work and she needed someone at home. The school excused him since she's pregnant." Troy said

There was a brief moment of quiet.

"I wish the school would excuse me for something like that…" Kelsi mumbled

"Yeah me too…" Sharpay agreed "So…what are we going to do about Gabriella?"

Troy was silent and he mumbled something

"I say we forgive her." Kelsi held her head high

"THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH FORGIVENESS!" Taylor shut her eyes tight and screamed at the sky

"Taylor's right! Gabriella's put us through some serious crap the past few days, why should we forgive her now? I mean, she passed, _Taylor's_ limit. Like, when does that _ever_ happen?!" Sharpay exclaimed

"Even _I'm_ disappointed!" Troy added

"Okay Okay!" Kelsi backed off.

More silence. Kelsi spoke again.

"…Can't we just give her a _teeny…..tiiiiiny chance?-"_

"NO!" They all screamed

**_-Dun dun dun-_**

"Taylor hates me!" Gabriella cried

"Well…" Brittany began "Try talking to her!"

"I don't even think she'll want to!" She exclaimed

"You can't blame her…" Brittany mumbled

"Ella," Amber sighed "The damage is already done so…let's move on….you can have lunch with us…" she sighed again and handed Gabriella a red varsity jacket.

What more did she have to lose?

**-ring!-**

After school the entire group was in the dumps. They were all unnoticeably walking very slowly.

"So….anyone wanna hang out?" Jason asked

"I have work." Sharpay groaned "Dad insists I learn."

"Well…" Kelsi sighed looking at her watch " Zeke,Taylor, and I have to be at the diner in an hour…see you guys later?"

"Yeah." They said dully

"Do you have work today Troy?" Taylor asked as they started to her car

"Yeah." Troy sighed "See you guys later…"

"Yeah…" They all replied, entering their vehicles

_I've gotta get some advice on Gabi…_ Troy thought as he sighed again

**Reviews! It's not short it's fun size! What do you guys think of the title cover? The promo one should be on the site soon!**


	16. Space

Troy walked into Best Buy feeling down. His friend Rupali waved at him. Not only did she work with him in the school's office, but she also worked at Best Buy with him.

"Why do you look so sad?" She smiled weakly, Troy was startled out of his daze, he face palmed himself

"Rupali I am SO. Sorry!" He exclaimed

"Hey Hey Hey It's okay!" She held her hands up to calm him down.

Troy placed his hands on the top of his head and turned, exhaling slowly. He turned back around to Rupali who stood with a waiting smile.

"Are you done?" She asked

"Hold on." Troy said as he did it again, and again, and again before he turned to her. "Can I get some advice?"

"Sure!" She shrugged "Come behind the counter into the staff room. You haven't even clocked in yet!"

Troy's eyes widened bigger than saucers. "OH SHIP I'M LATE!" he James Bond style jumped over the counter.

"Whoa!" Rupali barely whipped herself out the way in time, pinning herself to the wall. "You're _early_ you know! Aren't you looking at the time?!" she called after him

**_-session-_**

"So." Rupali said as she poured them some water, she sat down, sliding him the paper cup "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things." Troy dully said, fiddling with a pencil.

Rupali took it and closed her eyes "Maybe I should make myself more clear- what is troubling you?"

Troy took a deep breath. "What would you do…if someone you knew and possibly loved…betrayed your trust and apologized?"

"Forgive them." She shrugged as if it were obvious

"Well yeah but what if they did it continuously and kept apologizing." he pointed

"Dump them!" she scoffed disgusted "Who would want to be with someone that deceitful?!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Gabriella stood in the doorway with a weak smile.

"Hi Troy…" she smiled

Rupali smiled and waved " Oh Hey Gabrie-"

"Wa Bap!" Troy held out his hand "I'll message you." He said as he rose "Can I talk to you.?" He more demanded than asked. He grabbed her wrist and took her into the storage room.

Rupali blinked "Okay Bye!-,then…."

**-let's talk!-**

"Listen, Troy about that poster earlier-" Gabriella began

"_No_ there Is no "POSTER FROM EARLIER" It wasn't just a poster!" He shut his eyes and looked at the ceiling

Gabriella looked in shock ""What do-"

"Okay Gabriella I've been masking your little deeds to my sister for so long it's making me sick!" He said

"She isn't your sister!" Gabriella scoffed

"To Me she is! Know- that's not the point! Taylor is BROKEN Gabriella! I'm broken! The entire group is broken! We're in the school news- people are wondering what's wrong! How could you even _attempt_ to do something like that to us?!" he raged

"I don't know! The cheerleaders did it!" Gabriella exclaimed

"You want to blame this on the _cheer squad_?" He questioned in disbelief "Do you even realize that they have you doing most of the dirty work?!"

"We work together! Something I thought our group _did!_" Gabriella shot

"Okay we don't work together, against each other!" Troy exclaimed

"Why?" Gabriella knew why she just wanted to annoy him

"Because stuff like _this_ happens! You learned this in preschool. Now use it." Troy nodded "And spreading rumors about us isn't the best way to make friends!"

"Well maybe I like that these friends are exiting!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy shook his head and began to walk through the door.

"Well if you need me, I'll be hanging out with MY group THE WALKING DEAD!" Troy shot

"Troy what are you saying?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow

"I'm saying I need….space." Troy said with hand motions '_cool! my first time saying that.' _"I notice you have their varsity sweater on…so what they made you an honorary member too?" he said before closing the door.

"Troy…" Gabriella began

Meanwhile outside Rupali was giggling "Walking dead!" she laughed she looked at Troy "I didn't hear anything I could swear!"

Troy gave a small smile "Later Rupali…" he fist bumped her, grabbed his card and swiped out.

"Wait Troy you can't leave!" Rupali called "You have no reason!"

"I'm taking sick leave!" Troy said down the hallway before the door closed.

**-Oh my gosh-**

"You did what.?" Sharpay asked in a low voice on the phone that night as she did her nails

"I told her I needed space!" Troy said before adding "Meaning I broke up with her."

"Yeah but-_Troy_ did you tell her that?" she asked

"No…" he slowly said

Sharpay put her face in her hand "Oh my gosh- okay Troy you need to tell a girl you're breaking up with her. 'Space' and 'Over' are different."

"How so? There's gotta be an overspace." Troy retaliated

"No Bolton. It's either of the two otherwise the girl is confused beyond compare." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Troy crossed his arms "She said we were BORING!"

Sharpay blinked "Did she say anything about me?"

"Well yeah she text something bad about all of us after I left. She wasn't exactly Miss. Sunshine when we finished." Troy said "She said you're a conceited annoying devious blond-"

"Okay I've heard enough confuse her!" Sharpay fumed "That stuff isn't true is it Boi?" She asked the puppy beside her who whined. "I know! Seem like you're interested in someone else!" she gasped

"But I'm _not_…" Troy said confused

"How about _Rupali!"_ Sharpay exclaimed

"I don't like Rupali! Yeah she's pretty but she's my close friend!" Troy exclaimed

"Well I don't know why you don't boy cause Rupali is a _nice catch!" _Sharpay nodded and laughed

"NO." Troy said firmly

"You are _no_ fun." Sharpay rolled her eyes again "Fine then, Plan B."

"There was a Plan A?" Troy raised an eyebrow

"A-Duh." Sharpay scoffed "It's in Sharpay Evan's book of plans under my bed!" She beamed

"Didn't you make that when we were eight?" Troy asked

"No one said you couldn't edit childhood treasures." Sharpay said as if she were quoting it. "Now, Plan B." She flipped to the page "Avoid the issue at ALL COSTS." She stared sternly

**Reviews! Thanks Rupali . troy14!**


	17. Call him clueless

**Hey Guys, just to let you know I'm back at school so my stories won't really be updated as frequently so hang in there till I get on! Oh and the series now has a Google Plus community page so if anybody wants to see what's coming up, Character information, has a Character request, or wants ANY INFORMATIONAND CLIPS FROM THE SERIES, sign up for the community! It is under:**

**16andUp! **

**No Icon yet, but there should be one by Monday! So please everyone, sign up and I'll be able to reach you during the week! Yaaaay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Troy arrived at school to find Taylor and Sharpay staring in utter disgust at a red varsity jacket clad Gabriella. Kelsi and Martha stared uneasily.

"A Varsity Jacket?" Taylor said "She betrayed our trust for a _varsity_ _jacket_?"

Sharpay shook her head "That's just all kinds of wrong."

"Well maybe she likes them better than us." Martha said with the best intentions.

"Maybe you're right Martha, I mean- who were we her _friends_?" Taylor scoffed pretending not to care

"Dry those unseen tears the vengeance seeking godmother is here." Sharpay said "Everyone is going to ignore her at ALL costs is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, Kelsi reluctantly.

"I _really_ don't like us fighting like this you guys." Kelsi said

"Fighting over what?" They heard a voice say. Everyone's heads turned to see none other than Chad who was smiling.

"Hey guys." He waved, everyone waved back.

"Hey Chad." Hey said

"Hi, who is fighting?" He asked

Kelsi stuttered "U-Um- we were just…arguing about my new fish! Mary!" She spat out in a panic "Taylor thinks it's a beta but I think it's a goldfish!"

Chad raised an eyebrow "Seriously? Really?"

"I know!" Martha laughed "Childish huh?"

"Yes…" Chad nodded, Gabriella stared longingly from across the hall

"Hi Kelsi, what fish?" Gabriella smiled, Taylor jumped, Troy looked down.

"I-I need some down time." Taylor said feeling woozy as she went down the hall

"I need to talk with Rendell." Troy stated rushing away just as Taylor closed the door to the Janitor's closet.

"The Janitor's closet?" Gabriella tilted her head

"I have better friends to deal with." Sharpay said snobbily.

"I have to head to the dance room…" Martha said honestly

Gabriella walked away "Fine!"

Poor Chad stood there, his brown fun loving eyes wider than ever.

"Oh my…" Kelsi sighed

"Kelsi? Did something happen while I was gone? Am I responsible?" Chad asked

"Oh- Chad of course not…" Kelsi said answering half of it "Listen I have to go sort something out so…" he slugged him in the arm gently "I'll see you at lunch I guess…" she walked away

_I know I can figure this out…_Chad thought

Kelsi looked behind her at the confused Chad and sadly shook her head. _Poor guy…_She thought

_-Swish-_

Chad and Taylor stood in the costume rack backstage sorting the costumes out. Chad noticed how she wasn't talking to him. So he decided to bring something up.

"Hey Taylor?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you by any chance cut off my wifi?"He smirked

Taylor flinched and stopped dusting the shelf "No…" she said moving a box.

"Really?" he pushed

"No!" Taylor insisted, moving

"You're stalling!" Chad sang

"No I'm not!" Taylor sang back

"Taylor you know you did." Chad rolled his eyes

Something inside Taylor snapped "Okay- Chad I don't care about your stupid wifi! And if I _did_ cut it off what does it matter?! It is ON isn't it? So maybe instead of _bothering_ me about your internet service you should focus on cleaning the rack!" She fired, Chad held his hands up in surrender, Taylor took one look at his eyes and sighed, shaking her head gently.

"Look…Chad…" She began

"It's okay." Chad shook his head and began cleaning again. Taylor looked behind herself at him and looked down sadly

_-Munch-_

Gabriella sat down at the Group's table and the moment her butt touched the seat everyone got up. Chad pointed

"Aha! That's what it is!" He exclaimed

"What?" Everyone said nervously

"I think I get what's going on. Every time Gabi sits down, everyone BUT ME gets up! Why is that?"

Everyone looked at each other in panic, everyone reluctantly agreed to Troy's wishes on not telling Gabriella started a rumor for it would make her look bad at school. Kelsi made up an excuse once again.

"W-well you _see_…There's a little issue." Kelsi said "The thing is, Gabriella and Taylor had a little disagreement."

Everyone's eyes widened thinking she was going to tell.

"Taylor wanted to try out for the swim team and so did Gabriella BUT the _conflict_ is that there was one more sign up spot, and TAYLOR wanted it first! So they both agreed NOT to try out for our friendship's sake!" Kelsi beamed, everyone sighed in relief

"Is that so?" Chad asked

"Mm-hm!" Kelsi nodded

"Don't play stupid with me Kelsi I'm a jock- swim tryouts are in July. It's September." He said with narrowed eyes "And that little excuse of yours doesn't answer why everyone is moving."

"Darn." Kelsi whispered

"What is going on." Chad asked again

"Uh-"everyone began

"Chad nothing." Taylor said softly, the gang's heads turned to her in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trusting her

"Yes…I am sure. Nothing is wrong Chad…Okay? We're just having fun as a normal group. Nothing has changed. Okay?..." She asked

Chad slowly nodded "Okay…"

_*Static*_

**Sharpay's pov Video Diary:**

Wait did she just _lie?_

_*Static*_

**Kelsi's pov Video Diary:**

Taylor! And to Chad of all people!

_*Static*_

**Troy's pov Video Diary:**

Okay Taylor just lied to Chad. Which _scares me because-_ Taylor doesn't lie at all! She only lies if A she's planning something, B she has to, and C because…well…THERE IS NO C! TAYLOR WHY DID YOU DO IT?! HOW DO I KNOW WHEN TO TRUST YOU NOW?! HOW COULD YOU EVEN TRY-!

_*Cutoff Static*_

**Taylor's pov Video Diary:**

I can't believe I lied! And to Chad! Not only did I pull a genuine lie for the first time but I did it twice! *hold up fingers* I am a horrible person! *Hands in lap* But then again if I _did_ tell the truth it would mess things up even more right? So it _was_ okay to lie right? *nervous insane laughing* right? The police can't arrest me! I am clean! Because if it was with good intentions I'm okay! Right? Haha! Right?

_*Static*_

**Kelsi's pov Video Diary:**

This. Is becoming a serious problem.

_*End static*_

_(Scene switch, blue background, Chad walks in and everyone waves, Gabriella comes in and everyone runs. Gabriella stomps away and Chad facepalms himself)_

Chad opened the door to Troy's room "Troy. We need to talk." He said

"Sure man. I was about to call you." Troy looked up from his video game "So what's up dude?"

Chad inhaled "Okay I need to understand, everyone seems so distant ever since I came back to school, what happened?"

"Chad it isn't you." Troy shook his head, tossing a basketball

"But Taylor's been acting weird and being more mean to me than usual when we have an argument, and Kelsi lied to me-" he began

"She's not the only one." Troy sang mumbled

"Who else lied to me?" Chad's eyes widened

"Nothing man- just keep going." Troy said

"That's kind of it." Chad shrugged "And I also noticed that everyone is going away from Gabriella, even you. What happened? Please tell me Troy I'm tired of being in the dark!" he pleaded

Troy caught the ball and turned his head to him "You really wanna know?" Chad nodded "It's Gabriella."

Chad sighed "I knew it."

"Yeah you were right! And I PROMISE dude I'm not lying to you! Gabriella's been spreading things that aren't true!" He said getting up

"Like what?" Chad's head tilted to the side

Uh-oh. Troy couldn't say _exactly_ what Gabriella told…it would hurt Chad…he would have to improvise.

"She told practically the entire student body that I was in love with one of my friends." He shook his head

"But…she knows that isn't true." Chad said confused

"Well that didn't stop her from doing it! So NOW she has caused a whole bunch of chaos for everyone!" He exclaimed

"Who was the girl anyway?" Chad asked

Troy blinked "Can't remember." He quickly lied, "But she just had no shame- she was like an exploding volcano! No cover! No censor! No duck tape!"

"That's wrong dude, I'm sorry to hear that, but there's another issue with Taylor-"

"My reputation could be ruined!" Troy ranted, Chad sighed "I mean, why would I do something like that?! What gave her the nerve?!"

"Troy-"Chad insisted

"Oh and you HAVE to keep this a secret okay?" Troy pointed

"Okay but Troy-"

"How could she do this to me?!"

Chad sighed in defeat "Are you really mad at Gabriella?"

"No." Troy replied quickly, cooling down for a moment

"Oh, Okay well-" Chad began

"Actually yes." Troy quickly changed "Why would she SAY something like that?!"

Chad looked at his watch. No way. "Have you realized that for the past _half hour_ we've been talking about YOUR problems when I'm having the major crisis here?"

"I'm in the BIGGER crisis!" He exclaimed "My girlfriend just told the entire student body that I'm a player! How does that make me look? How does that make the team look? How do I look to you?" He ranted

Chad stood "You know what- You are so self absorbed!" he said "I'm having a problem, so I came to talk to YOU my best friend! But you're so obsessed with YOUR problems you don't even care!" he said very hurt as he slammed the door.

Troy rolled his eyes "Thanks for CARING Chad! Geez! I'll just call Rupali- She'll listen to me!" before he could there was a knock on the door "WHAT?!"

"Sorry Troy, I just need to cool off. Are we still cool?" Chad sheepishly asked

Troy sighed "Yeah man, I'm sorry for ranting…"

"It's good." Chad said "Now call Rupali." He smirked

Troy chuckled and dialed.

On the way to his car Chad's cell phone rang, "Hey Natalie." He smiled

"Hey Danforth. Would you consider your girlfriend as an honest soul?" She asked

Chad laughed "Yes! Taylor's one of the most honest people I know!"

"Hmm. Is that so." She said

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I could swear!" Chad laughed insistently

"Hmm. Cause' I'm not so sure Danforth." She said

Chad got slightly serious "What are you saying?"

_"I'm saying you should listen to this."_

***Gasp!* Reviews! Thanks Mary and Rupali. Troy14! That's my support crew right there!**


	18. Alert!

**Hey Everyone! Since it's a new month I posted on the community page a poll! This poll will put which of 1 story and 1 alternate story you guys want me to update for this month! It will close very soon so get on and vote as soon as you can! By the way if you have not joined the community, some files you will not be able to view so be sure to sign up!**

_(plus . google . com (Slash (/) ):u/ 0 /communities/100966831532238618694  
_(Unspaced)


	19. The Consequence of Action

**A reminder to all, if you have NOT JOINED the community page, if you are not apart of the community, you won't have access to some files, I'm at school so I won't be able to access more frequently. Thing number dos, TROY HAS NO INTEREST IN RUPALI for those of you who didn't pick that up. By `the way this is going to a bit long because whenever I'm at school, I make chapters as long as possible to last you throughout the day or week! So, two or three chapters should be squeezed in here. Enjoy!**

"What do you mean?" Chad said quietly "What do I need to listen to?"

"Mm, Chad honey, I don't think your poor heart can handle this over the phone, what is your schedule for- tomorrow?"

"Um, I have a party at Troy's?" He said nervously

"That's perfect." Her voice said over the phone "I assume it's at 3 when school let's out, I will see you then." Nat hung up.

Chad blinked, he sighed sadly and kicked a rock "No one tells me anything..." he moped

But little did he know, a few hours later at school that night, Troy and Taylor would experience the same situation.

* * *

"May I ask why we must do this?" Taylor asked with wide eyes in the tech room. Martha, the only unrevealed spreader stood nervously with a computer

"I um, have a blog experiment I want to conduct, can you please put the headphones on?" she motioned

"But I'm tired..." Troy pouted

"So am I guys, but just please do this so we can leave as soon as possible?" Martha aid pleadingly

Troy and Taylor did so.

"Okay so now," Martha began "A song is going to play, I don't want you to sing it but speak it."

"Alright..." They said, the music began blasting and they held their ears, or the headphones covering, in pain.

"Must it be so LOUD?!" Taylor blinked

"WHAT?!" Troy yelled

"Just go. Oh! And, try to adapt the songs attitude- okay? Troy first and I'll point for switch." Martha nodded. Troy and Taylor exchanged looks

"I'm holdin' on your rope got me ten feet off the ground." Troy began and Martha pointed

"I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound..." Taylor said helplessly

"You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down." Troy said

"But Wait!" Taylor held her hand up

"You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around..." Troy said

"And say..." Taylor sighed

After they left the school Martha snapped her fingers and the cheerleaders plus Gabi came out the closet. Martha sadly handed them the laptop.

"They were really good at adapting to all of the songs attitude...Sometimes I question us." she sighed and shook her head

* * *

The next day at three Taylor looked outside of Troy's house and saw Chad sitting alone looking troubled.

Chad sat alone, he didn't hear the door close, or see the black converse by him.

Taylor gently sat and they sat in quiet for a minute or two. Then Taylor blinked at him.

"Well..." she said softly "What are you waiting for exactly?"

Chad looked up at her as she began to giggle "What?"

"You know you heard me." She shook her head sitting down "So what are you thinking about?"

"Life." Chad nodded, not looking at her

"Wow..." Taylor nodded as well, swishing her soda around in it's can. "That is so deep."

"I know." They both turned their heads at the same time smiling. Troy opened the front door,

"Hey guys, want a cold one?" He asked

"Since when do you drink?" Chad asked

Troy rolled his eyes "Not beer you idiot." he motioned his head "That Resses commercial just came on and it inspired me to put them in the freezer."

Meanwhile behind him farther in the doorway, Kelsi held her fist in the air and her head back "So goooooooood!" she smiled

"I think I'll pass..." Chad smiled

"Well I guess I am abandoning you then." Taylor smiled and stood, gently touching his hair. "Later Danforth..."

"Bye..." Chad gave a smile, the moment the door closed he let out a sigh. As if on cue, Natalie rode up to him on her bicycle.

"Here I am!" Natalie waved

"You're late." Chad said hugging her

"I know...But better late than never right?" She smiled weakly

"I suppose..." Chad shrugged

"Are you ready for this?" Natalie hesitated

"I've been waiting for 24 hours. You tell me." Chad sighed

"Fine..." Natalie took out a tape recorder

"Whoa." Chad gawked "Those are so old."

"Relax Danforth it's the only way I could record it, my phone's glitching at the moment in time." Natalie blew her bangs from her face, and pressed play.

_"I don't know Troy."_

_"Dude- relax no one is going to find out about this."_

_"That's not all I'm worried about! What if-"_

_"Shhh...We've kept it up for this long, no one will ever find out about us. Okay?"_

_"*inhale* Okay..."_

_" I love you."_

_"I love you too..."_

There was way more than that. But some things are better left unsaid

* * *

"Troy I'm getting worried...Chad hasn't spoken all day." Taylor said

"I'm sure he's fine Taylor, don't worry about it." Troy smiled

"Maybe you're right, can I take the punch bowl home? I promised mom I'd bring it home after we finished the first batch." she asked

"Of course!" Troy nodded, Taylor picked up the bowl and began to descend towards the backyard, she stopped and looked outside.

"Is that Natalie outside with Chad?" She questioned

Troy looked "Yes...but what does it matter? I did hear they had a meeting at around 3:00..."

"True." Taylor sighed "I'll see you in a bit Troy." she said as she opened the back door.

Chad blinked as Natalie cut the tape off, she gave it to him.

"I don't think you need my help for this one Chad." She sighed

"Yeah, Thanks Natalie..." Chad nodded slowly

"Not a problem." She waved, driving off.

Chad began to process everything he had just heard, he sighed slowly and tossed the tape recorder, catching it. He just had to keep cool so he wouldn't regret his next actions. Or attempt to stay cool. Chad counted to 10 and went in.

"Troy." Chad said as calmly as possible

"Yeah!" Troy grinned

"Um...is Taylor still here?" he asked

"No, she left to clean her mom's punch bowl." Troy pointed behind him

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah I'm sure!" Troy said slightly annoyed "Why would I not be sure I saw her leave!"

"Of course you would know." Chad mumbled

"I heard that! What are you even insinuating Danforth?!" Troy yelled

"Nothing!" Chad replied

"NO It's not nothing because if it WAS nothing you wouldn't be acting like such a butthole!" Troy growled

"I'M the butthole?!" Chad's eyes widened

"You guys-" Kelsi began before Sharpay gently took her shoulder and gently stepped back 3 paces

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are!" Troy raged

"Okay Troy, whatever." Chad rolled his eyes

"Look, she went in the backyard, over the fence, and into her kitchen that's ALL I KNOW!" Troy said

"Okay! Can I go through the back?" Chad sighed frustrated

"BE my freakin' guest!" Troy rolled his eyes

"Thank you." Chad said quietly, briskly making his exit

"WHAT is your PROBLEM?!" Troy called after him

"Oh I will TELL you what my problem is later! Check your phone backstabber!" Chad replied, quickly regretting saying that to his best friend.

Troy growled as the back door closed, before being met with shaking heads of the remaining girls still in the house. "What?" he asked

"You've really done it this time Bolton." Sharpay shook her head

"Troy why couldn't you just leave him alone? He's had a rough day." Kelsi gave him a sad look

Troy blinked "He's had a rough day?"

* * *

Taylor heard a knock on her back door and went to see who it was. She opened the door, seeing Chad. "Hi Chad!" she smiled

"Tay, can we talk please?" he replied

"O-Of course we can..." Taylor blinked "What is it?"

"Do you like Troy?" Chad asked

"Yes of course he's one of my best friends." Taylor replied

"No like, are you dating him." He said

Taylor blinked before going off to the kitchen "Last I checked I was dating you."

"Hm." Chad shrugged. Taylor fustratedly smacked the dishcloth down.

"Chad why on Earth would I do something like that?" She asked

"You tell me." Chad held up a tape recorder

"Oh this is going to be good." Taylor grinned in a mad state "So I suppose that's why Natalie came by earlier? Because you believe everything she told you?"

"Yes considering it came from your mouth." Chad pointed

"I would just love to hear this." Taylor dared him.

"Okay." Chad said, pressing play. Taylor stared in shock at the tape recorder. Chad just nodded, his brown eyes wider than they normally were. When the tape ended Taylor blinked. "Chad..." she began "How devious can a person get?"

"Pretty devious?" He held it up

"And what Chad I pull him into a closet, make out with him, then come out as if everything is normal?" She asked

"That's what cheating is." He shrugged

If it were not for Taylor's pride that kept her from crying in front of others, she would have began sobbing. Physically, no tears or distress were to be seen. "I did no such thing!" She exclaimed "Besides, you received your evidence from Natalie who by the way is not a reputable source!"

"So are you saying this isn't your voice?" Chad tested, knowing  
Silence.

"Taylor is this your voice or is this not your voice!?" Chad exclaimed clearly annoyed

"It's my voice but the conversation within that tape isn't me!" she said with narrowed eyes

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chad facepalmed himself

"You wanted the truth, I gave you the truth! So I will repeat me statement, That. Is. Not. Me!" Taylor said

"Then who. Is it?" Chad pushed further "No human being has the exact same voice as another. Therefore making your statement completely illogical."

"So you're believing them over me?" She raged

"Maybe I am." Chad said

"So what are you saying we should...break up?" Tay said quietly

"For now, yes." Chad sighed

Silence.

"Fine." Taylor narrowed her eyes

"Fine." Chad nodded

"Fine..." Taylor shook her head and ran upstairs, slamming her door.

Chad went out and the moment he closed the door, facepalmed himself

**(A/N: You want ze drama, I give you ze drama! Viola! Gosh this is fun!)**

Meanwhile behind the home, A cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Kelsi answered

"You guys really need to talk to Chad!" Taylor said in a high pitched voice, a

"Taylor what do you mean? What happened?" Kelsi asked

(Scene switch to open laptops, Kelsi, Troy, and Sharpay's faces in three squares)

"What. The- *beep!* is this." Kelsi said holding up her phone

"Whoooooooooa!" Shar, Chad, and Troy exclaimed in shock at the sound of Kelsi swearing

"You've got to be *beep*ing kidding me. YOU'VE got to be *beep*ing kidding me!" She raged

"Okay Kelsi that's enough! PG!" Sharpay stopped her

"Okay Kels, if you mean my argument/break up with Taylor, I do not care." Chad rolled his eyes

Troy's eyes widened "What do you mean you broke up with my sister?!"

"She's not your sister Troy."Sharpay groaned

"Also explaining what you did." Chad sighed

"Oh yeah...what did I do?" Troy asked

Chad held up the tape "Natalie gave me this tape. I want you to hear what's on it and then see what I mean."

After the tape had played everyone stared in shock. Sharpay was the first to speak, of course it was to Troy.

"You little, hoe." She shook her head in pure disgust and surprise

"What?! That was not me!" Troy exclaimed out of his daze

Everyone gave him a look.

"Okay that's my voice but that is not my actual self speaking!" he said

"You're right...maybe it was your deceitful self speaking!" Kelsi added sarcastic mystery

"Mm-hm." Sharpay and Chad said

"Okay- come on you guys! Taylor and me. Does that even make sense?!" Troy exclaimed

"Maybe he's right..." Shar mumbled

"I guess..." Kelsi agreed

"Okay- everyone should understand my answer." Chad said  
"Oh come on man! P.C? Guys? What do you think?" Troy asked desperately

**Crew: Ummmm...**

**Blake: I disagree BUT there are some pictures on the internet that make Traylor -(Alaysia flinches at the word)**

**Kevin: Very attractive.**

**Alaysia: *eyes wide* THAT IS ENOUGH!**

**Derrick: Ah yes your intolerance to that word. Traylor Traylor Traylor Traylor Traylor Traylor Traylor-**

**Alaysia: *smack all 3* Stop it NOW!**

"Thank you Alaysia." Troy rolled his eyes

"How dare me?! How dare you! Look- I am tired of being lied to, confused, and heartbroken! I'm done!" Chad said "Bye Kelsi and Sharpay!" He sighed exasperated and logged off, they sympathetically looked at his darkened part of the screen.

"You guys aren't mad at me are you?" Troy asked

"'Course not." Kelsi shrugged "We don't know who to believe and none of you are mad at us so we're kind of good!" Kelsi nodded and shrugged

"I feel so bad...I wish I had proof to prove this to Chad..." Troy sighed

"Poor Chad..." Kelsi sighed

"Ooh you guys need to sort this out." Sharpay shook her head "Oh and Gabriella is going down for that breakup you know that right?"

"Yes..." Troy sighed "I'll just pretend I didn't see it."

"Mm-hm." Kelsi and Sharpay nodded

The next morning the entire gang walked up to one another and this is exactly how they split:

Taylor walk away from Kelsi, Troy walk away from Chad, Chad go to Taylor but quickly turn around, Gabriella follow Troy but quickly stops in her tracks, Sharpay and girls glare and follow Taylor, Kelsi left stranded in the middle, looks both ways and follows Taylor.

At the sight of this Rupali, who was down the hall staring in shock, walked up to Troy who had retreated to his locker. "Meet me. In the library." she demanded

Later Rupali hastily walked up to Troy in heels, arms spread wide as if to say 'what the heck!'

"What's with the heels?" Troy smirked halfway in a funny manner and halfway in a annoyed manner (due to the gang)

"Mock trial.I had to change." Rupali sighed "The real question is, what is going on?!"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

"Everyone's avoiding each other! I could have sworn Gabriella was the only one left out!" Rupali exclaimed, Troy was silent. Rupali blinked "What happened?"

"Rupali," Troy began "We've been good friends since 4th grade right?"

"Yeah." She nodded

"Meaning we can tell each other anything correct?"

"Yeah."

Troy leant in, "Chad and I...well...we got into a fight and-"

He was cut off by a *SMACK!*

Troy clutched the side of his face "Ow!" Troy exclaimed

(Fantasy crew: *singing* Ya just got slapped! Across the face my friend-)

Rupali held up a finger at the crew. "Hold on you guys, What do you mean you got into a fight with Chad?!" Rupali exclaimed

"Not a literal fight!" Troy said irritated

"I knew that you idiot! The point was why would you fight with him period!" Rupali scolded

"It's private." Troy mumbled

Rupali's still raised hand smacked to her side, her eyes widened "Oh! Okay- Yeah- I see!" she exclaimed in pure annoyance "This is about the rumor isn't it!?"

"What- No!" Troy said quickly

"Troy Alexander Bolton- don't even think about lying to me!" she rolled her eyes "You cannot let Gabriella tear you from telling what she did! You had an argument with her, and now you're arguing with Chad! Your best friend!"

"First of all, I'm not mad at Gabriella to the point where I'm ratting her out! Second of all, Chad made an unfair accusation!" Troy defended

"I heard about it from him." Rupali stopped him "Bottom line is," she stared him in the eyes and pointed "You guys need to fix this."

(Narrates to Gabi)

In the meantime, I hadn't even known about the mess I had caused. I was just mainly concerned about that broadway themed play Taylor and I had seen. Well I tried out...

(Gabriella gasps)

"YES!" Gabriella screamed

And made leading role! Later I had found out from Martha about Chaylor, but when I went up to Kelsi and Sharpay?

(Show girls at locker with arms crossed)

They were not happy.

(Gabi flinches)

So I decided to bypass them and softly go to the closet Taylor had been retreating to.

(Nod, breathe and go)

I'm sorry did I say softly?

(Turn into Catniss Everdeen, room becomes a war zone)

I meant run for my life from two phsyco blondes trying to kill me.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay growled

Kelsi isn't even violent! What had I done?!

(Door closes, normal, breathing hard.)

I was thinking, Hopefully being the kind girl she was Taylor was going to be happy for me.

"Taylor?" Gabriella softly called

"Gabi- Gabriella?!" Taylor exclaimed in shock turning around from the old desk her ipad rested on.

Aaaaand Unfortunately I was wrong.

"I made leading role!" Gabriella exclaimed

"That's great Gabi!" Taylor smiled

Gabriella sighed in relief "I'm glad you think so! Now-"

"Do you wanna know what I did this weekend?" she beamed

"What?" Gabriella asked eagerly

"I broke up with my boyfriend. Guess who's fault THAT was?!" She grinned

"Oh...Tay about that-" Gabi began

"Don't even." Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head "And this is my crying place every time you or anyone else ruin my day?"

"You were crying?!" Gabi exclaimed in shock

Taylor facepalmed herself for revealing that "Just leave please." she pushed her out

_*Static*_

**Taylor's Pov Video Journal:**

Actually, I was happy Gabriella got leading role, but with all the chaos she's caused for everyone I don't think I should praise her success at the moment. *sulk* I do feel kind of bad for not though...

(switch to Kelsi's cell phone cam outside closet door, crying noises, Kelsi sighs)

Sharpay: Taylor OPEN THE DOOR! (pounding wall)

_*End Static*_

However I would not be discouraged! After school- I WOULD have my best friend back! And I knew JUST how to do it!

"Taylor? Miss Montez? You're partners." Their Science teacher stated

"WHAT?!" Taylor turned pale

"YES!" Gabi cheered

Nothing could possibly go wrong! Taylor would speak to me in no time-

"Taylor please speak to me!" Gabriella begged during Club meeting as Gabriella

"No-! Gabriella." Taylor narrowed her eyes as she mixed the concoctions, not looking at her

"I said I was sorry!" Gabriella sighed

"Sorry will not cover it right now!" Taylor said

"Why?" Gabi asked "Can't you tell me?"

"You know so the answer is no!"

"NO?! NOT NO! YES!" Gabriella replied

"SHH!" their fellow scientists scolded

"Gabriella, be quiet before you get us in trouble." Taylor added

They stood in silence

"Taylor-!" Gabi began

"Gabriella- NO." Taylor glared.

"Taylor please I don't want to be I said I was sorry a million times! You forgave me before! Why can't you do it again?" She demanded and pleaded with her best- EX best friend at the moment in time.

"Well Maybe it's because I'm tired of being underhanded!" Taylor said exasperated, once making eye contact with her "And I am sorry we were ever companions."

Gabriella couldn't take this anymore, "Put the beaker down!" she exclaimed, she grabbed Taylor's wrist which was still pouring the liquid very carefully, and quickly turned it.

"Gabriella DON'T-" Taylor screamed

Needless to say, the experiment exploded in a puff.

All the club members were covering their noses with their sleeves, their instructor pulled the alarm

"Everyone out! Drop everything!" she ordered in a panic, covering her nose and mouth. Unfortunately, everyone did exactly what she said. Everyone's beakers dropped to the ground, white gas puffed out, everyone ran.

(Scene switch to outside, room window is in white smoke)

"That is it. You're out. Hand in your goggles." The teacher said to Taylor shortly after outside.

"But-" Taylor began

"No." She replied sternly "Miss. Montez?" Gabriella lifted her head "You are our new president."

Taylor stared, not caring about the accident anymore. That was it. The very last thing on the planet Taylor cared about more than anything. Gone. Because of Gabriella. She was speechless. A few people left.

"Tay-" Gabriella began, realizing she'd done it again.

"Back to work!" The teacher called "Miss. Mckessie? Table cleaner. Next week on."

"Not table cleaner!" Timothy whisper-gasped

"Ew..." Kay said in sympathy

Tay stood feeling terribly small, eyes watering, and mouth agape waiting for words to come, but they denied her. If Taylor could not deal with Gabriella as a friend right now? How could she deal with her as a leader?

She made her choice.

"No thank you..." she whispered, taking her coat off "...because I quit." Taylor replied quietly, Gabriella reached out but Taylor constricted from her grasp and just shook her head before she dropped her lab coat, running out to the front.

(Switch back to Gabriella)

Rumor has it I'm wrong...

**Reviews! Don't forget the poll**


	20. Out of the smoke into the Flames

**Do not forget the poll! Thanks Brandi I can always count on you girl! I'm still busy and yes I'm getting everyones emails. I'm trying I promise, but in all fairness, I really shouldn't be updating this considering that November's poll is tied.**

**YES IT IS TIED. (Unbelievable right?)**

**For those who actually made an effort, Rumor has It has become TIED with We're All in this together (Right?) Making both stories:**

**NEUTRAL.**

**Meaning, NEITHER of them should be updated.**

**So again, the month is nearly over and I most likely will be working on the latest alternate for NO ONE is reading ANYTHING until next year. SO PLEASE, JOIN THE COMMUNITY AND BREAK THE TIE!**

**Everyone wants to reach me during the week, well now you can if you join the page. I love you guys! ;) Thanks for the motivation!**

The fire alarm blared outside, men in masks Ryan ran through the crowd of students who had still stayed for clubs

"Kelsi?! Kelsi!" He called as he flipped almost every brunette in the school around "Has anyone seen Kelsi?!"

"Ryan!" Sharpay pointed

Ryan followed his sister's finger to the front doors, where a tiny figure was huddled into the rescue squad's arms.

"Kelsi!" He sighed relieved as they laid her onto the ground.

Kelsi began to cough as she opened her eyes "W-What? Happened?..." She said wearily

"Apparently the Decathlons had a little mishap." Ryan smiled

"But...why?" Kelsi asked in a daze

"Do you think we know?" Sharpay asked

"No but she may?" Troy pointed to a sad Taylor running over to them

"What happened?" Taylor gasped slamming down to the ground observing Kelsi

"She just inhaled some of the chemical." Ryan smiled

Kelsi pointed "One star...two star...five star! Yaaaaaay I win!"

"Some?!" Taylor hugged her friend "Oh Kelsi I'm so sorry!" she gasped

"It's okay chocolate pocky stick...It's all good..." Kelsi smiled before tilting her head confused "Why aren't you in your package though?"

Troy covered his mouth to refrain from laughing hysterically

"Racist much?" Ryan smiled at Kelsi, she blinked and shook her head

"Oh...hi Taylor..." she blushed "Sorry..."

Taylor smiled weakly and slowly shrugged

"But if it makes you feel better," she began "I love. Chocolate covered Pocky sticks." she said before clutching her forehead "What were you guys mixing in there?"

A few of the rescue crew ran over and placed a mask over Kelsi, a small machine hooked up to the mask flipped to a certain number.

"Her Carbon dioxide levels are very high." One responder said

"We're going to have to take you in ." Another rescuer said

"But...we have Martha's talk show to do later." Jason slowly said

Kels began to sit up but fell back onto Ryan's lap everyone's eyes widened

"Whoa!" They said in concern

"I can't go in!" Kelsi protested

"I'm afraid you have no choice." The captain said as they pulled her onto a stretcher

The captain looked up and spoke into his walkie talkie "Any more students?"

"No sir." it buzzed in

"Alright lets get those hoses through the openings, leave all doors open, those chemicals won't harm anyone else, the oxygen will automatically dilute it." He turned to Taylor "How many?" he said referring to the measurements

"About half a gallon..." she whispered

The officer gave her a small hug and ruffled her hair "Oh it's okay Taylor..." she sniffed "Accidents happen to even the best of us." He got in the car.

"I hope Kelsi's alright..." Ryan sighed

"She'll be fine..." Jason assured, placing a hand on his shoulder

Sharpay pointed "You're okay with that?"

"He works for my dad, I've known him since I was a kid." she explained glumly

"What happened in there Taylor?" Jason asked

"Um..." she began as Gabriella ran up out of breath. "As chief said," she looked at her "Accidents." she ran to the parking lot, the rest of the gang calling frantically after her.

When her car drove off everyone's heads slowly turned to Gabriella. Their jaws dropped. Troy shook his head.

"Unbelievable." he growled

_-Smack!-_

Later In the clearing, where the gang had their own treehouses set up, in the treehouse they usually met at Troy's, Troy threw a dart at a picture of all his friends.

"Taylor," He threw one

"Jason," another.

"Kelsi," He hurled a dart

"Chad," he growled

"SHARPAY, RYAN, MARTHA, GABRIELLA, ZEKE, RUPALI," He flung them, one more dart in his hand.

"And who could forget?" he mumbled "ME!" he threw it "WHY IS EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING SO DIFFICULT?!" he screamed before he felt a pounding beneath his feet.

"Will you keep it down?!" a voice said, "College Sorority Musical is on!"

(A/N: OWN IT! YAAS!)

Troy lifted the door beneath him that led to the floor underneath the tree where their mini house was, he climbed down the ladder and sure enough, there was Rupali eating popcorn, the television paused.

"How long have you been here?" he narrowed his eyes

"Long enough to know you've been at darts again." She said before going to the fridge. "You know why don't you just relax, we have the rest of the day off school." she tossed him a Sprite, Troy caught it.

"How can I relax?!" He said "All of you are driving me crazy!"

"Oh don't be so bogus." Rupali rolled her eyes

Troy hung his head back "UGH you're like my SISTER!" He growled

"Newsflash honey you have no sister!" she smiled and shrugged "Tough nuts!"  
"Well I'm glad I don't because you taught me what it's like to have one." he mumbled

"What is the REAL. Problem Bolton?" she groaned

(Switch to upstairs)

Troy slumped in a nearby beanbag chair

"I love what you've done with everyone's face." Rupali said nodding "That takes talent to actually get them so deformed."

Troy rolled his eyes. "The problem is I don't know what's happened to everyone since we turned into teenagers. We argue a lot more then we used to and it sucks!"

Rupali smiled "That's understandable..." she pulled up a chair next to him and stroked his hair "But you can't be mad at the world, and at everyone because of their issues..." she smiled

"So I'm the only perfect one then.?" Troy looked up

"Uh-no." Rupali said, Troy pouted and she scoffed "You ran around a golf course singing and rampaging in a testosterone filled rage."

"Ah but was it reasonable?" Troy said before looking out the window and mumbling

"You can bet on it."

* * *

(Talk show music)

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to 'A Little Birdie Told Me!' your main central for the latest gossip, news, and 411. Today I have a very special guest, Miss. Kelsi Nielson!" Martha announced meanwhile, "How are you Kelsi?"

Kelsi smiled and sighed "I'm great, so happy to be out of the hospital room." Sitcom laughter came on

"Oh I can imagine! Can you describe how the intoxication got to you?" Martha asked

"Oh my goodness!" Kelsi gasped "Okay so I'm in drama class right? We were in the auditorium when all of a sudden this white-yellow cloud of smoke comes in and we hear the chemical emergency alarm go off."

"What happened when you heard that?" Martha asked enthralled

"I...just remember hitting the floor and watching everyone run out...Darbus turned around but then the room was COMPLETELY covered in fog." Kelsi explained with her hands

"That must have been terrifying, so you were alone?" Martha gasped

"Well not entirely," Kelsi said before tilting her head "I was on stage with Sharpay when the smoke came in... and of course Sharpay being...well herself- she ran out and LEFT ME THERE. So of course I'm all like," Kelsi sat on the floor and laid down, stretching her arm out "Help...me!" she sat up "Then these guys who looked like the crew from Monsters Inc. came in, that's when I fainted!" Martha laughed and Kelsi sat up

"A shout out to my best friend Sharpay." Kelsi smiled at the camera and held up a heart sign

"Awww!" Martha sighed "Well we're all glad you're okay girl, ready for some questions?" she smiled

"Bring it on!" Kelsi agreed

"O-kay..." she began before turning on a powerpoint, a picture of the gang walking separate ways "So, you are apart of the school's most close group of students right?" she asked

"Yes..." Kelsi said uneasily, staring at the powerpoint. Martha wouldn't dare ask her questions about the group's situation would she? Surely not! "That is correct..."

"So you know the rumors, correct?" Martha pointed her pen

"Correct." Kelsi blinked

"Yes and for the last introduction question," Martha's eyes seemed to bore into Kelsi's before she asked the final doomed question "Your second and third best friends are Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton, am I right?"

"Yes..." Kelsi gasped. She didn't just say that...did she?

"Alright, so now that you have confirmed those three statements, do you believe the following photos are relevant, or photoshopped?" The pictures went on. Sitcom sounds of shock came on.

Kelsi leaned over to Martha and whispered "What are you doing Martha?"

"We can talk after the program." Martha said, not even stopping to look at her, she raised her voice again. "So? Are they real or fake?" she stood and time seemed to stop for Kelsi, she began to see red tunnel vision, and right in the center, stood Martha. "Do Taylor McKessie, and Troy Bolton, have something...anything...going on?"

Kelsi broke out into a cold sweat. Then her eyes shifted to the corner. Low and behold, four figures stood in the dark of a corner.

Amber.

Kimberley.

Natalie.

And of course...

Gabriella.

Kelsi's eyes snapped back to Martha's gaze, unmoving, before she called to Jason.

"Jason." she said firmly, a tad bit surprised at her voice and attitude. "Step away from the camera."

Jason looked at her and began to slowly move.

"No Jason." Martha pointed "Keep it on."

Jason returned to it.

"Jason." Kelsi growled. "Move."

Whoa. Being the sweet and innocent person she was, Kelsi was not used to this demeanor, usually she would not hurt a fly, but right about now she was ready to hurt somebody.

"Go back." Martha said

"Who do I listen to?" Jason said confused

"Me!" Martha and Kelsi exclaimed

"No not you! Me!" they said

"Jason!" Kelsi said grabbing her backpack. He did the same and grabbed his bag.

"I have a show to film Kelsi." Martha gasped

"Yes, that may be true. But we don't want to be apart of it." The brunette shook her head, Jason looked down to avoid Martha's gaze.

"Unlike you?" Kelsi started before directly staring at the four "We don't work against our friends." she began to walk towards the door. "Gabriella." she acknowledged the Latina before slamming the door.

Martha looked at them

-  
Kelsi stormed out of the studio angrily before Sharpay called her in a group call. "Hello?!" she said very frustrated

"What just happened in there Kelsi?" the blond exclaimed

"Seriously." Ryan gasped

"It was live?!" Kelsi groaned

"Of course it was live Kel, what on Earth just occurred in that talk show?!" Sharpay asked again

"Nothing...just..." She growled

"What. Happened Nielsen?" Sharpay sighed

Kelsi closed her eyes, holding her car door open "We've had a mole all along and never even noticed it."

"That's it." Martha breathed

"What's it?" Amber asked

"I." Martha slammed her briefcase "Am done."

"Done?" Natalie gasped "What do you mean you're done?"

"Just that. Kelsi is right, I do not want to be apart of something, if it is going to cause emotional damage in the long run." Martha stated

"But Martha we need you as our technology source!" Kimberley said

"You want to know what I use?" Martha said, opening her laptop. "There. That is the program name. You can get it online for a small price of 20 dollars." she shut it "Or you can have it for free on a flashdrive which- by the way?- you don't deserve." she tossed it to them "There you are, now that our ties are broken, I hope you guys have fun." She shook her head, slamming the door. Her voice echoed from outside.

"AND I WANT IT BACK OUT OF YOUR FILTHY HANDS BY TOMORROW!"

* * *

"Martha was in on it?" Taylor squeaked the next morning on a bench in the gym locker room.

"Yes Taylor..." Kelsi sighed

She looked down, blinking back tears.

Sharpay placed a hand on her shoulder "We're sorry..."

Taylor's head snapped up "You two. What did you say."

The frightened blonde jumped back. Kelsi looked at Taylor, who's soft, big brown eyes seemed to be blackish red.

"Nothing." She stated "Taylor, I understand that you think the entire universe is against you. It's not. We're not. Okay we could swear to you," Kelsi sat next to her "We're on your side." Taylor looked up "I promise."

Taylor breathed "Okay..." she nodded, she stood and Sharpay wrapped her into a hug. They walked out.

"Be careful not to get toweled." Kelsi pointed

Yes East High was a very good school with a 5 star rating, but since Coach Bolton could not go into the ladies locker room, there were often times a girl would end up without a towel running and begging frantically for it's kidnapper to give it back. Eventually the girl came up with a strategy:

'Take the towel, and you die.'

"Did you bring your water gun?" Sharpay asked as Taylor clutched her arm, the Jet Black shook her hair,the long wavy curls swishing a no. "Oh..." Sharpay cooed in sympathy, smoothing it down. "It's okay, we'll group up." Taylor sniffed.

Chad looked, Kelsi began to walk to the track when Chad grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" he asked

Kelsi sighed "What isn't wrong with Taylor?" He looked down "You know, you shouldn't be so hard on her...she's been through a lot these past few weeks." she ran out, giving him a pat on the back.

Chad sighed.

The girls came in after the run out of breath. Sharpay pointed.

"Times?" she asked "I got 12:02."

"11:30." Taylor sighed

"11:03." Kelsi gave a smirk, Taylor playfully stuck her tongue out at her before all three went into the showers.

When Taylor stepped out in a towel she leaned over and back, putting her hair into a high ponytail, before she could even take a step, a hand grasped it away. Taylor screamed and flipped.

"Looking for this?" Natalie threw it in the air

"Give it back Natalie!" Taylor screeched

"Hm...No." Natalie tossed it to Amber and she passed it to Kim, who was holding a phone and passed it to Gabriella.

"Gabi..." Taylor warned. Gabriella looked and tossed it. Taylor growled and the girls laughed, continuing this game. Taylor fell on her knees and gave up before...  
*POW!*

Taylor heard blood curling screams, looked up and saw Sharpay and Kelsi holding water guns.

"What is IN that Evans PURE ICE?!" Amber raged

"As a matter of fact it is." Kelsi snarled, shooting them as they screamed again, Sharpay epically smacked a dry towel on Taylor.

"Thanks you two..." she said weakly

"No problem." Kelsi winked, they took a shot at the girls until the guns were empty.

"Have you learned your lesson?" she boomed

The girls nodded, teeth chattering and huddled together, they ran to find their clothes.

Taylor sat on the bench once more, silent before Sharpay spoke

"What the heck Taylor! You have to keep your guard up!" she held up a hand "I nearly broke a nail pulling the trigger so hard!" she raged "Are you alright miss damsel in distress?!"

Taylor laughed "Yes...I'm fine!" her phone rang, Taylor looked in confusion and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered

"Taylor?" Martha said nervously

"Hello Martha." Taylor said as if expecting it

"Listen...I-I did something horrible and-"

"I know what you did." Taylor stated

Martha sighed "I just want to say I'm sorry..."

Before Taylor could protest she spoke again,

"I broke off the deal. Though it may not matter I just wanted to let you know." Martha said

She had no choice. "Martha...I-I forgive you. But...what you did..."

"I know. No human being should have to go through that..." Martha said "I'm so sorry..."

Kelsi and Sharpay looked at each other hearing the conversation.

"It's okay." Taylor said quietly and smiled, hanging up.

* * *

"It just isn't fair!" Kelsi said bouncing a ball during free period "Gabriella's getting all the points!"

"Mm-hm." Sharpay said, reading her Cosmo Magazine on a bench.

Kelsi looked at her "I'm not saying I'm not still on her side." she tossed the ball into the net "I'm just saying it isn't fair!"

Sharpay lowered her sunglasses "You can't be serious Kelsi!"

"What?" she shrugged "It's an unbiased thing!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Well while you and your 'Unbiased' self can't make a choice, I'M actually trying to help!" She took a paper out her magazine and waved it in front of Kelsi "See?"

In her hands Sharpay held a callback sheet

Kelsi blinked "Wait. So you mean you haven't been reading Cosmo this entire time?"

Sharpay scoffed "Of course I was silly!" she showed her the page beside the paper "This is a revenge issue! Ways to have your sweet revenge on your boyfriend, husband, siblings, and most importantly, your best friends." Sharpay laughed evilly "See? One of the options are, taking a part in a play or activity BUT be better at it then them..." she gave a maniacal grin

"Uh-oh..." Kelsi said uneasily "Where are you going with this?"

"Down the path of sweet revenge!" Sharpay grinned

"More like the path of crazy town!" Kelsi exclaimed "You aren't possibly suggesting-!"

"Yes." Sharpay cut her off "Yes I am." She laughed insanely

(Quick switch)

"No." Taylor narrowed her eyes at the lunch table

"Why not!?" Sharpay pouted in shock

"Because that's just something you don't do!" Taylor insisted

"She is right..." Zeke said, Sharpay glared at him before smiling again.

"What is so wrong about trying out for a part that isn't officially hers?" she batted her eyelashes

"Thaaaat she worked hard for it and we're taking it away?" Taylor pointed

"Ah!" Sharpay pointed sneakily "But is that not the EXACT thing she did to you?" she purred silently, stealthily.

Taylor stopped eating. She still looked down. Sharpay began to slowly slide the paper towards her during each sentence.

"She stole your campaign..." Slide.

"Told your boyfriend a complete lie...causing him not to trust you..." Push.

"Took your role as leader of the decathlons..." Press.

"Embarrassed you. After all you'd done..."

"And for what?" Her voice swirled in Taylor's head

"Popularity?..." Sharpay's hand shook, just waiting for her to snatch the sheet

Taylor's hand seized the sign up sheet.

She looked up "I'm In." she growled

Everyone cheered as Taylor signed the paper.

Because the whole group knew Taylor had a hidden and rarely practiced talent. A talent Gabriella, would soon be hit in the face with.

"What do you mean callbacks?!" Gabriella gasped that afternoon.

"Just that. 'Call. Backs.' " Mr. Arnstein, the second drama teacher replied.

"For whom?" she cried in disbelief "And why?!"

"Well Miss. Montez it is of our school's policy that every student must get a fair chance for auditioning providing at least ONE person had an inability to do so." he stated "And for whom..." He flipped the paper on the clipboard "Miss. Hazel, Quabeck."  
Gabriella's jaw dropped, she laughed. Hazel could not sing and had a reputation for being a bit looloo. Hence her nickname 'Crazy Hazy' "Sir, with all due respect, Hazel can't sing."

"I believe we all are aware of that Miss. Montez." He said "To make you feel better there are others. But rules are rules." He left

Gabriella growled, crumpling a paper. 'I HATE that statement!' she thought and she stomped out.

* * *

"Oh..." Troy frowned in sympathy "I'm sorry that happened Taylor..."

"It's fine." Taylor shrugged

"So…what are you gonna do?" Troy asked

"Gabriella took my place as scholastic decathlon leader…" Taylor began as her head turned to something "I think it's time we played fair game…" The mischievous grin on her face said it all.

Troy's eyes widened as he hugged her "Yes! Finally you're going to do it! Shar, Kelsi, Chad and I have been waiting for this!"

"And you won't regret it." Taylor grinned evilly

**Oh boy…Reviews please! I'm sorry guys but though the story says there's no soundtrack there is at least ONE song you need next chapter.**  
**Glee Santana Lopez:**  
**Don't Rain On my Parade!**  
**I'll see you guys later! Peace-! No- Pieces! -Toss Resses Pieces in air**

**EVEN THOUGH ANOTHER CHAPTER IS AFTER, REVIEW!**


	21. Don't rain on my Parade

**I'm on a roll! You know what to do! * Means go! If you're using Youtube and you have the full performance, your astrid will come first! If just straight to the song, your astrid is, second. Enjoy!** **DON'T MIND THIS SCENE IT MAY BE A BIT AWKWARD.**

About an hour had passed in the auditorium. It was finally audition day and half the auditions they had seen were either horrible or scared. Gabriella and Arnstein were bored, tired, and annoyed.

Gabriella smiled during break. "So….Why don't we just stick to the original cast and end this nightmare?" she smiled

grinned "I wish…but not quite."

***** Gabriella sighed "Fine. How many more people do we have left?"

"Just one last minute signer." He said "Um…. Taylor McKessie!" he called

"What?!" Gabriella whipped her head to the list

*****The music began to play yet Taylor was nowhere to be found. Then a shadow began to show in the hall, and Gabriella turned around to see the figure approach the door. Taylor stood tall, her long curly hair to the left and a cyan dress on

(Once again if you need reference to how she looks just click on the video)

"DON'T; tell me not to live, Just sit and putter." She began to slowly walk down the aisle

"Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!..." Taylor sang beautifully as Gabriella gawked.

"DON'T; tell me not to fly- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you!" She discreetly pointed to herself and Gabriella

"Who told you you're allowed- To rain on my…. Parade?!" She stopped walking before continuing

"I'll march my band out…I'll beat my drum! And if I'm fanned out…." She sat on an auditorium chair close to them

"Your turn at bat, sir." She tapped Troy who grinned "At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir." She held her hands out in the form of a shrug "I guess I didn't make it!" she hopped off the chair and began to walk towards the stage

"But whether I'm the rose- Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose-Of life's complexion,The cinder or the- shiny apple of its eye…."  
"I- gotta fly once, I -gotta try once," She turned to the judges table "Once Only can die once- right, sir?" She tapped smiling on the nose as Gabriella glared.

"Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my BITE, sir!" She placed her hands on her hips and quickly leaned to Gabriella and looked at before Students and Teachers began to look and come into the auditorium.

"Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer, I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer! Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!..." Taylor sang, she flipped around and began to walk onstage

"I'm gonna live and live now." She snapped sassily to the ceiling signaling the orchestra as they hit the pitch

"Get what I want—I KNOW HOW." She narrowed her eyes

"One roll for the whole sha-bang, one throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham." She pointed to the ceiling

"One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!" Gabriella and jumped as Troy did a fist pump.

"Hey, Mister Arnstein?...Here I, am!..." Taylor spread her arms apart

"I'll march my band out! I'll… beat my, drum! And if I'm fanned out…." She sang before the pace quickened

"Your turn at bat, sir!" She pointed to them and leaned to the side and shrugged quickly "At least I didn't fake it. Hat- sir, I guess I didn't make it." She winked

"GET. Ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer! I simply gotta march- My heart's a drummer!"  
"No- body no, no, bo-dy," She widened her eyes at Gabriella

"Is gonna… rain on my….. Pa…..rade!..." Taylor sang her heart out and lifted her hands to the ceiling slowly as Gabriella glared at her indescribably; Taylor tilted her head quickly at her as if to say 'You shouldn't have done that to me. Sorry.' She finished. Everyone clapped and cheered.

*Lights shut off*

**Oh yes…I did. Reviews please.**  
***Fantasy crew comes in screen wearing Team Taylor shirts.***  
**Turn up the heat cause this girl is on fire. Pretty short but I'm feeling inspired! **


	22. Miss Broadway

**I'm at school I didn't forget. I just wanted to clarify that before we start. Happy December check the page there's a new poll. Answer quickly if you want more update time. (I also just want to say that I'm reading over the previous chapters as I type this) So many typos! This is why you don't rush me! THIS IS WAY TO MANY! I NEVER HAVE THIS MANY WHAT THE HECK! Oh it's wrong. Like, three parts weren't even finished! Dear God help me!**

The auditorium roared with cheering, Mr. Arnstein smiled and scratched something down onto his notepad, before exiting with everyone to go to the drama office.  
Gabriella furiously walked up to Taylor in the auditorium when it was nearly empty.

"Since when did you become Miss. Broadway?" The Latina said furiously

"They day you became Miss. Decathlon." Taylor crossed her arms

"Is that what this is about? You not winning for once?!" Gabriella said slyly

Taylor scoffed "That's what you THINK of me?!" she laughed "That I'm just this…vengeance seeking monster who manipulates people to get what she wants?"

"It sure looked like manipulation to me when you did that flawless performance for MY role!" Gabriella teethed "Not to mention when you tapped Mr. Arnstein's nose, JUST so you could get brownie points!" she said

Even when Taylor's mouth opened in pure shock, the smile stayed "Gabriella I wasn't trying to get brownie points I WANTED that role!"

"Did you really?" Gabriella said

"Yes!" Taylor said

"Then why would you pick NOW to try out? Right after you figured out I helped spread the news?! Knowing if someone sang better than me they would get the part?" Gabriella dared.

"I've always loved Broadway! I sing it all the time to myself!" Taylor exclaimed "But when you have a friend that typically goes for it and wants the exact same role you step away! Especially when they tell you too! But didn't happen because of what you did!" she said "So stay away from my chance and my role! Because if you don't it won't be okay with me! " Taylor said as she walked towards the exit

Gabriella gawked "When did you become…-"she began quietly

"YOU?" Taylor whipped her head around  
Gabriella was speechless

"You see Gabriella…" Taylor slowly began to walk back "When the door of opportunity opens, only the wise walk through it. If a spot is open and I'm available? I just take it. So considering you practically stole my identity..." She fixed her hair "I'm simply going to return the favor." She walked out

Gabriella gawked. One thing was obviously clear now, She had no idea who that girl was. She shook her head before the free period bell rang.

Troy was waiting outside for Taylor, they high-fived at this sudden victory.

"Nicely done!" He complimented

"I know." Taylor shrugged, they laughed.

"This really took my mind off what happened." Troy said

"Yeah..." Taylor sighed, then her face fell and a million thoughts came racing into her mind. "But how long will it last?"

"What?" Troy looked

Taylor placed her hands on the side of her face and leaned against a locker "Ooh..!" She gasped and looked up at him "I took/tried to take Gabriella's role! I-I don't know what she's going to do now! Ugh how could I have been so stupid?!"

Troy laughed "Whoa wait Taylor. A.) This is Gabriella we're talking about? And B.) You TOOK her role, nothing is going to beat that."

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I AM PANICKING TROY!" she screamed at him

"Okay now you're screaming." The blond mumbled, Taylor started hyperventilating, and when she hyperventilated, she hyperventilated bad.

"Now that we've seen that sweet innocent Gabi is capable of horrid wretched things AREN'T YOU WORRIED?!" she exclaimed

"No not really. For now." Troy shook his head

Taylor screamed

"Taylor! Taylor hey calm down!" Troy said

"I can't!" she gasped

"Yes you can!" Troy said before grabbing her shoulders and kissing her on the lips  
**(A/N: I AM SO SORRY CHAD! You're amazing!)**

Taylor looked up in shock when he pulled away "Troy!" she gasped Troy facepalmed himself

"Bolton." Gabriella's voice called from the door, They quickly backed up. Troy blinked uneasily.

Taylor felt kind of bad, she scoot up a little and touched his arm, lowering her voice "Hey um...I'll meet you at the lunch table?" her voice shook as she briskly walked away "Yeah."

"Tay!" Troy called, Taylor ran

"Can we talk." Gabriella demanded more than spoke

* * *

Taylor didn't bother to look behind her. In her mind, everything had only gotten worse. She rushed past the drama offices. She crashed into someone, sending both of them to the floor.

Taylor looked up and gasped "Oh Mr. Arnstein I am so sorry!" She said as her hands covered her mouth, she ran to pick him up.

"It's fine Taylor, I was actually coming to look for you." he smiled as she pulled him up

"I should have been walking!" she moaned, she placed a strand of hair behind her ear "You were?" she asked timidly

"Yes, the results are in. We recorded your voice and compared it to Gabriella's, and you were over the top!" he beamed "Taylor you have some true talent." he poked her arm "Of course Miss. Montez will be the understudy because of your works. Keep up the good work!" he gave the shocked girl a packet with all the scripts and practice time. "Oh and..." Arnstein began as he walked away "Let us hear that little beauty more often?" he waved briefly.

"I will..." Taylor breathed as she held the packet, she jogged to the tree where the crew was anxiously waiting for her.

"I got the part? Gabriella's my understudy." Taylor timidly held up the packet

Sharpay stood up and pointed "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it all along! You fools just wouldn't listen I was right and you were wrong!"

"So you were Evans." Zeke smiled

"Cosmo doesn't lie." She folded her arms proudly

"Can you loan me it for advice on how girls think?" Jason asked

"Yeah for a minute!" Shar laughed

"Taylor are you okay?" Kelsi asked concerned, noticing her demeanor.

"Um...Yeah." she nodded, lying "I'm good."

* * *

A hand made a collision with Troy's face.

Troy clutched his face "WHAT THE HECK?!" Troy yelled

"You were on HER side. Unbelievable!" Gabriella roared

"You say 'her' as if she's some, _evil heathen._" Troy said

"Because that evil heathen stole my role." Gabriella said  
"You're being really mean to her Gabi." Troy said

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Gabriella yelled  
Troy blinked

"...I think I understand Gabriella, we all have a dark side. But right now Taylor and I along with the rest of the group are bumping into things and we need the lights- ON." Gabriella turned her head "Because eventually if it continues going on like this- someones' going to bump in to something really hard and end up knocked out."

"If you don't like the lights off, go to another room." Gabriella said

"We CAN'T. Go to another room." Troy narrowed his eyes

"Why are we comparing like this?!" Gabriella groaned

"Another act of chaos." Troy grumbled. Gabriella blinked. She ignored this and pointed gently in the direction Taylor had gone.

"So are you and Taylor a...thing now?" She nearly choked on the words

"Oh Gosh. No." Troy held his head back "I don't even know why I did that it was a reflex. You know how Taylor gets when she panics. I didn't know what to do. Heck- even CHAD has made mistakes with her."

"Sweet reflex Troy, so if I 'reflexed' Chad you'd be okay with it?"

"Ew! No! That's like, whoreality." Troy cringed

**(A/N: Is that a word? I'm making that a word. No way that's a word. To hell with it. Whore-ality. Yaas.)**

"It doesn't make a difference."  
They stood in awkward silence. Troy looked away.

"You know you need to fix what you did to Chaylor." He mumbled

"Do I?"

"Why would you not?" Troy turned his head to her

Gabriella shrugged "I don't even know who I am right now. An experiment? Yes. A Monster? According to you guys yes..." she breathed "But right now I don't care. I'm sorry."

Troy narrowed his eyes and turned his back to her  
"...I still love you you know." his voice shook, trying to contain the emotions "But right now I don't know who you are." he stormed away, pounding the locker with his fist in the process "But I HATE HER!"

Gabriella looked after him, her face fell. Well...that gave her a lot to think about.

* * *

Troy came up to the tree  
"Taylor I can explain about earlier-" Troy began before her hand met his face.

"WHY- IS EVERYONE SMACKING ME?!" Troy screamed

"Who else smacked you?"

"Gabriella. Rupali." Troy counted

Taylor laughed

"So are you okay now?" he asked  
Taylor shrugged slowly

Troy sighed "I'm sorry about what happened. I don't even know if it was reflex or..."

"No way that was a reflex." Taylor said annoyed "But I do understand." she said

"You get that I was just trying to calm you down? And that it meant absolutely nothing?" Troy asked

"Of course I do." she nodded "But you have to be more careful." she said before slugging him in the arm. Troy laughed and fist bumped her.

"Yeah, I should...hey! Have you seen Chad around?" Troy asked

Taylor's face fell "No..." she exhaled "He's avoiding me so I'm avoiding him."

Troy rolled his eyes "You can't BLAME him."

"Can't I Troy? Can't I?" Taylor said sarcastically

"Well I'm gonna try to make things right between us." Troy said, he went off and turned around "You should to."  
Taylor looked away as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

"Hey Chad!" Troy said as he stood by Chad's locker

"Hello, are you here to taunt me?" Chad asked coldly yet quietly  
Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Um, listen...Chad about that-"

"That isn't necessary Troy." Chad replied "Whatever happened, between you and McKessie- is none of my business."

"Actually it kind of is." Troy raised an eyebrow

"Because you dragged me into it!" Chad raised his voice "The point is, you and the rest of the game are stuck in the drama- while Gabriella and I want out."

Troy flinched and tried to keep cool. "We're...causing drama?"

"Yeah. You are." Chad said as if it were obvious

Troy screamed "BUT SHE STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"But it was inside his head. Meanwhile, Chad was waiting for an excuse. Troy blinked.

"Okay, dude if you're waiting for an excuse as to why 'we're causing drama' you'll never get one!" Troy narrowed his eyes "Besides, I didn't do anything to you! Yes I may have a small attraction to Taylor- you know that! But whatever Gabi said about Taylor and I was not true!"

Chad swung his bag over his shoulder, stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away.  
"Tell that to my broken heart."

Troy's eyes widened. He felt so bad. Kelsi tilted her head out from her locker and whimpered.

"Aw!" her voice cracked. Her hand flew to her chest. She sniffed.

* * *

As Chad walked hastily down the hall, gazing downward, he bumped into another tiny figure sending both of them to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Chad said

"It's alright, truly." the voice said as they rose.

Chad looked at the figure and his demeanor darkened "Oh...it's you."

"Yes." Taylor tilted her head confused "I was looking for you."

"Oh you were were you?" He said coldly

Taylor sighed "Yes...I wanted to speak to you..."

"Hm." He said with a straight face

"Chad I know you feel as if you don't trust me-" She began

"I don't 'feel' as if I don't trust you. I know I don't trust you." Chad interrupted

Taylor paused and gave him a straight face. "But you should. Honestly Chad I never ever would do that to you."

"Speaking of which, Troy just happened to say that he has a small attraction to you. Do you feel the same?" Chad asked

"Well...yeah a small one...but nothing compared to what I have with you?" She sighed

"Had." He said

Taylor held her head back "I promise you Chad."

"Taylor give me one reason why I shouldn't be angry with you." he said with narrowed eyes

"Because you're supposed to trust me!"

"Tell it to the tape!"

"I told you that wasn't me! I can't believe you trusted a cheerleader!"

"That cheerleader happens to be my friend."

"Well good for you!" She growled

"What do you want from me?!" he finally exclaimed

"Your un-divided trust!" she yelled

"How?! How am I supposed to trust you?!" He exclaimed

Taylor shook her head "Later Chad." she walked away to the lunchroom  
Chad shook his head and left

* * *

Gabriella stood anxiously behind a pillar in the cafeteria, her eyes shut. "This is the moment." she whispered and opened her eyes "Do not screw this up!" she pleaded with herself, put on a smile and walked towards the gang's lunch table.

Taylor's eyes became glassy when she saw her "Why is she sitting here?" she whined

"Gabi now might not be the time-" Kelsi began

"Oh hi Taylor!" a voice said

Everyone's heads turned to see Amber smiling.

"Amber." Taylor said dully

"So I heard you received the leading role! It's a shame Troy didn't get the leading guy role. Oh well! Maybe you'll find someone else to wrap around your 'innocent' little finger!" she smiled

"Hm. A shame." Taylor said coldly "If only it were true."

"You did?" Gabriella's voice cracked. Oh gosh. That meant she was the understudy! None of this would have happened if Taylor hand't sought revenge- Wait. No. Gabriella inhaled. She had to stop. This had gone to far. She was done operating off of anger, and impulse. Heck, look what it had done, the entire student body sat with their eyes boring into the conversation. Yes. It had to end.

"And don't think we don't know about your stupid little voice editor. That was hilarious." Taylor growled

"I know right!" Amber smiled "Glad you agree!"  
Taylor blew her bangs from her face.

"Hey Taylor!" a voice called. Taylor looked

"So is there a line between 'slut' and 'cheater' or are both of them the same to you?" Not a smart question. Yet, the cafeteria started laughing.

"Slut!"

"Whore!" the accusations rambled on, Taylor put her head in her hand and got up, everyone continued yelling until Gabriella stood onto a table.

"STOP!" She screamed, the cafeteria went silent "I lied okay!" she exclaimed "I just wanted a change of persona for once so I started a rumor with Amber and the cheer squad! None of it is real! The tape is fake! The images are real, but the definition is fake! And most importantly! THE RUMOR ABOUT TROY AND TAYLOR IS FAKE!"

Everyone was dead silent as they let this information sink in.

"They wish it were true!" Natalie said

Everyone burst into hysterics once more. A crowd advanced towards Taylor, Chad shook his head and got up as Troy began to follow him. Sharpay along with Martha stood to get Tay away from the mob.

Kelsi started towards them before turning to Gabriella "Now do you see the damage rumors cause? Even if you did succeed, once it's out it's out." she ran over  
Gabriella sighed and ran out the lunchroom.

_-Oh no-_

That night Gabriella laid in her bed sadly. She had to fix this somehow. She tried to call Troy, he heard her ringtone and hung up.

Troy looked at his phone and tried to call her back, thinking she should probably have another chance, he hung up just as the ringtone turned on.  
Chad meanwhile tried to get in touch with Taylor but she ignored it. She too also tried to call back, but hung up. Etc. It was terrible. Gabriella gave up and called practically the only person still talking to her.

"Hello!" Martha answered

"I feel like crap..." Gabriella sighed

Martha crossed her arms "Well you should."

Gabriella rolled over onto her stomach "Do you really think this is unfixable?"

"Of course not!" Martha scoffed "Anything can be fixed! The question is, HOW are you going to make this right?"

Gabriella thought "Well-" her phone chimed with an incoming call. "It's them! Hold on Mar!" she answered "Hello?"

"Gabriella. We need to talk about this. It's Troy and we need you to meet us in the science room tomorrow. No questions. Bye." He hung up  
Gabriella blinked

"Well?" Martha asked  
"They want to meet me for a private conference tomorrow." she said

"That can't be good." Martha raised an eyebrow

"No...but I'm determined. Can you help me?" Gabriella asked

"Not if your dark side is joining us." she growled sternly

Gabriella sighed "No...actually I don't think I want to see her for a long time."

"Good." Martha smiled "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan in mind. But we have to spring it after the conference." she stated, sitting to her computer and typing "As Kelsi said, this must end now."

"Good for you!" Martha said impressed "I'm in."

"Great." Gabriella smiled "Just what I needed to hear."

* * *

**Review!**

**Guys look at what almost went up.**  
_(Taylor screamed_  
_"Taylor! Taylor hey calm down!" Troy said_  
_"I can't!" she gasped_  
_"Yes you can!" Troy said before telling her "I like horses and cookies"_  
_A/N Sorry one of my best friends was on my computer!)_

**Stupid right? Alright! Well we're nearly coming to a close next chapter! I can't think of anything else...but!**

**A.) Minor spoiler, there's 2 polls up on the page! You can PM me your answer by Friday or do the preferred option and vote on the page! Question is how Taylor should apologize to Chad (song or brief text?) The next one is if you guys want to see deleted story scenes. Vote ASAP!**

**B.) Be sure to review all unreviewed chapters! Show me love!**

**C.) What did you think overall?**

**D.) Anyone have a favorite chapter?**


	23. A Lesson Learned

**Oh you guys, I'm afraid this could be it! The final chapter of this story. My very first finished episode for 16andUp...wow. Well, I hope you guys liked it, I can't remember any more incomplete sections...Enjoy! Don't forget to vote!**

-  
A pointer whacked a table the next afternoon. Troy stood sternly, Taylor's pointer in his hand. His eyes boring into Gabriella's. He wore a black t-shirt and gray jeans. Taylor wore a black blazer and white blouse, her usual formal colors. Her long hair draped down her shoulders, she stood seeming fragile faced, lips shut gently and her arms crossed. Gabriella sat there startled, her hands folded, wearing a black blazer as well. Chad sat next to her sadly, wearing a black t shirt as well. The rest of the gang, who had been called in at the last moment sat wearing similar attire.

"Have you any idea why we called you in here?" Troy asked

"To..." she searched "Forgive me formally?"

"No." Taylor glared.

"Okay." Gabriella whispered slinking down into her seat.

Troy looked to Taylor from the side, sternly. Her brown eyes widened. Troy moved and got a stool, he placed it next to Taylor's spot and pointed downwards.

"Sit down Taylor." he said

"What did I do?" she asked

"Sit down." Troy said sternly. Taylor hopped up and crossed her arms. Troy waited and continued "No Gabriella. We called you in here to show you this map we made." Troy pulled down the screen and turned on the projector.

"Whatever you say Troy..." Chad sighed gloomily, Gabriella placed her hand on his knee

"You're here for a reason too." Troy pointed. "This is a cause and effect chart. Though it does not show EVERYONE'S actions," he pointed "It does show quite a few." He looked at Zeke and pointed briefly to the door "Zeke you can go."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed in disbelief as Zeke stood

"He didn't do anything." Troy said

"He encouraged Taylor to try out for Gabriella's role!" Sharpay protested

"So?" Troy shrugged  
Sharpay and Kelsi looked at each other before going back to Troy "That's helping!" They said in unison

"But it never would have happened, if you didn't drag him into encouraging her." Troy pointed, he raised an eyebrow and looked at the ceiling "I think...Besides, I don't think he's fully aware of what's going on, do you Zeke?"

"Vaguely." Zeke said slowly

"You're free to go." Troy motioned with his thumb

"Bye guys, good luck." He said, the gang just groaned

"Why can't I go?" Jason asked in shock

"Wrong place wrong time camera man." Troy shrugged "Too bad." Jason threw his hands in the air

"Bullcrap. This is bullcrap." Sharpay pouted with crossed arms

"Preach." Kelsi grumbled

"Shut up." Troy pointed

"Okay! What is your deal?!" Kelsi said shocked

Troy shut his eyes,held his head back to the ceiling and yelled "MY DEAL IS THAT I'M TIRED OF US ARGUING AND BEING AGAINST EACH OTHER NON STOP- AND I WANT MY FREAKING GIRLFRIEND AND MY FRIENDS BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The group just stared, The sensitive/hidden sensitive ones, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor with wide brown eyes aglow, The insensitive/ semi sensitive half of the gang, which included Chad, Sharpay, Rupali (who was there to support darling Troy), and Martha sat with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, A.) We're all against her." Sharpay pointed at Gabriella "And Chad I guess..." Chad shook his head in disbelief "And B.)- Dude if you want your girlfriend back just forgive her and leave the group." Sharpay said as if it were obvious

"The day you forgive Ryan for posting your bathroom hobbies on Facebook." Troy nodded briefly

"I still cannot believe he did that." Sharpay huffed

Kelsi snickered "Who uses a shampoo bottle as a microphone?"

"Shut your mouth." Sharpay said

"No way I'm leaving. I'm the leader remember?" Troy said

"Says who?!" Chad said

"Me. And you have no right to protest considering you know I'm better than you at everything." Troy said coyly

Chad eyes widened in hurt from his weak spot being addressed "You are not!"

"Face it Chad," Troy smiled evilly "You'll always be second best."

Chad's head hit the table "STOP IT!" Kelsi quickly began to soothe him

"Troy stop you're hurting his feelings!" Kelsi gasped

"He didn't care when he was hurting my feelings!" Troy defended

"Unbelievable." Taylor sighed at Troy

"Apologize!" Kelsi demanded

"Sorry Chad." Troy mumbled

"Thank you." Kelsi exhaled

"Can we please get back on topic?"

"No I actually kind of like avoiding the subject." Rupali popped her gum "Yeah."

Sharpay high fived Rupali as she text Ryan "He is so dead after he comes home from that golf competition!"

Troy calmly came over with a trash can and stood by Rupali "Spit it out."

"No."

"SPIT it out!" Troy exclaimed

"Make me!" Rupali tested, blowing a bubble, Troy tried to pop it but she kept sucking it back in her mouth, ruffling his hair in the process. They continued in the argument

"Seriously guys?" Martha groaned "You're so immature!"

"And what are you Miss. Blogging Queen?" Jason said

Martha gasped "I can't believe you're mad at me!"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't be IN HERE if it weren't for you!" Jason fired

"You're not laying a finger on Ryan!" Kelsi growled at Shar

"He's my brother!" Sharpay fought

"So what?!" Kelsi fired, Sharpay's hands shot out, Kelsi held them back

"Guys stop arguing!" Gabriella said

"Stop arguing?!" Kelsi exclaimed,leaning backward and holding back Sharpay, while pushing forward to get her. "None of us would be arguing if it weren't for you!"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed "So are you saying you're MAD at me?!"

"Yes as a matter of fact I AM!" Kelsi growled, the two way opened into a three way screamathon

"Gabriella has no reason to scream! Her life didn't get screwed up!" Taylor said, hopping off the stool and holding Gabi back from Kelsi

"YEAH!" The girls said "STOP AGREEING WITH ME!" They went back to fighting, regardless of Taylor's hand

"My life wasn't screwed up you say?" Gabriella fired

"Yeah, duh!" Taylor rolled her eyes

"I lost my role to YOU!" Gabriella exclaimed

"That's nothi-! OW!" Taylor gasped and clutched her hand "That hurt Sharpay!"

Sharpay smirked, she had twisted her hand "Hahaha! That's what you get for putting it in the way!"

"Why you-" Taylor groped for Sharpay, Gabriella launched for Taylor. Now, it was an all around war.

(meanwhile...)  
**  
Alaysia: *grinning and typing* hehehe**

(Blake staring sternly)

Alaysia: What?

Blake: I see what you're doing. *point* make Chad do something!

Alaysia: *Whine* Why?

Blake: Because you just have him innocently sitting there!

Alaysia: Duh! We've put him through a lot this story!

Blake: Make him do something bad!

Alaysia: But I can't...it's Chad! Sweet, innocent, fun loving, hilarious, sarcastic, evil planning genius Chad!

Blake: What was that last part? *Alaysia closes eyes in regret* He's a sarcastic evil planning genius?

Alaysia: Well...yeah...

Blake: *point* Make him do something. Now.

Alaysia: Fiiiiine. *attitudinally types*

(back)

Chad went to the front and whacked the pointer onto the table "WILL ALL OF YOU STOP IT AND SHUT THE FUDGE UP!?"

Everyone stopped in mid-action and straightened up and cleared their throats

**(Blake: Really? That's all you could do?**

Alaysia: *sigh* It was enough for me. Go Danforth!)

Chad "Look around you!" he pointed "Everyone's hair is messed up in some way! Troy, Rupali, you're arguing over a piece of gum!" They shamefully slumped down "Martha, stop getting involved!" Martha blew her bangs from her face "Jason, what gives you the right to yell at your girlfriend?" Chad asked

"The same one that gives you the right to yell at yours." Jason pointed, Taylor fidgeted, Chad looked in sympathy

"True..." he sighed "Girls, stop being ghetto. This isn't a boxing arena." They brushed themselves off in shame "Kel, tater tot whatever Shar does to her brother is her business, it's not like she's gonna kill him!" he said

"But-" Kelsi began

"No buts." Chad said "Gabi,"

Gabriella looked away

"Now that I know the full true story, what were you even thinking?" He scolded

"I know..." Gabriella sighed

"Now let's get on with the presentation. Agreed?" Chad asked

"Agreed." They all said, Troy walked up and took the pointer.

"Chad-" he began

"I know." he smiled and patted his back before he walked back to his seat.

"Right." Troy sighed, Rupali hugged Chad proudly, Chad smiled. Troy finally loaded the powerpoint. "

"As you guys can see, this is a cause and effect chart." Troy said, on the screen showed a picture of a domino trail, each domino had words on it.

"No it's not it's a domino trail with words on it." Sharpay groaned

"Sharpay." Troy said warningly "Hear me out." Troy zoomed in

"Hey what program are did you guys use?" Martha asked

"Prezi." Taylor smiled proudly

"Impressive." Martha nodded, a smile on her face, Taylor winked playfully.

"On this domino is the main pro-" He looked at Gabriella "Tipper." Gabriella smiled weakly "This all started when Gabriella joined forces with the cheerleaders to spread a rumor about Taylor and I."

"Which was wrong." Taylor said

"I know..." Gabriella sighed, Taylor gave a small semi smile, so this was going somewhere. Maybe.

"Gabriella by starting something you become the finger that pushes everything- or everyone- down." Troy said

"The middle finger, actually." Taylor said quietly

"Thank you Taylor." Troy said

"What?!" Gabriella said shocked

"You can't tell me you didn't deserve that." Troy said

"Maybe." Gabriella mumbled, Troy continued

"Gabi and the cheer squad then went to Martha for a source, which Martha agreed to since her blog was in danger of being shut down." Troy said, he turned to Martha "Martha if you needed a story for your blog you could have just told us, we would have helped you."

"I wasn't thinking about that." Martha sighed

"Then Kelsi found out and didn't say anything. Which she should have." Troy said. Kelsi sighed

"I realize." She said "But in all fairness, you guys know I hate getting people in trouble!" Kelsi defended

"Some things need to be said." Troy said "Kel if someone took your purse and ran off with your ID card- we're talking futuristic- would you say 'aw thats okay he's probably going to help the homeless!'...or would you tell?"

"Say 'aw thats okay he's probably going to help the homeless!'." Everyone said in unison

"TELL!" Kelsi's eyes widened "I'm not stupid!"

"Okay I was getting worried there." Troy exhaled with a disturbed look. "After finding out about the rumor, seeking justice for Taylor, Sharpay MAINLY encouraged Taylor to try out for Gabriella's role. Which she worked for. But in all fairness I did agree with her actions at the time. That's where everything skyrocketed." He loaded a picture of the cheer squad

"So you four come up." Troy said. Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Martha shuffled up. "Gabriella isn't the only one to blame. The real reasons why the rumor got so messy," he pointed "Is because of you."

The girls looked down in shame.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Rupali said

They hesitated, Kelsi stepped forward

"What we did was wrong. You four- assuming the projection counts...- know that." She said before turning to the rest of the gang "I'm sorry everyone..."

The girls looked at one another

"You heard her cheer squad projection! Apologize!" Sharpay scolded

"Seriously Sharpay?" Taylor narrowed her eyes

"Okay Okay Fine!" Sharpay stepped forward reluctantly and held her head high "Though I...truly believe my actions were reasonable I...guess I'm sorry too." She nodded her head to the side Partially." she said

"That's my Sharpie!" Taylor gave her a hug, Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Yeah Yeah. Mush Gush Fluff." she gagged

Martha stepped up "I should have trusted my friends- my closer friends- the cheer girls are still my friends...when I needed help, instead I relied on my other friends to help me, but all they did was cause trouble. Sorry you guys...and Jason?" she addressed specifically "I'm sorry I tricked you into helping me..." she sighed

Gabriella sniffed "I...apologize for...starting a rumor against my best friends in the whole world." she sighed "Taylor, you're one of the best people that ever happened to me at this school and I had no right to be so mean!" she started to cry

Taylor's eyes began to water  
"Taylor?" Troy questioned with a smile

"NO! No. I'm not going to cry. The day you see me cry is the day I give up trying to be President of the United States!" Taylor said "And even though Gabriella has treated me like garbage these past few weeks AND the rumor isn't going to stop..." she gave her a big hug "Our friendship overrules that."

Gabriella smiled "Thanks Tay..."

Taylor pulled back "Providing that you never A.) Never lie to me and B.) Betray me like that ever again!"

"Deal!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Awww!" The gang smiled

"Now does anyone have anything to confess?" Troy asked

"Yeah...Sharpay um..." Kelsi sighed and shut her eyes "It...wasn't Ryan who posted your bathroom hobbies...he kind of sent me the pictures and videos and told me not to tell anyone...but...I...was the one who posted them."

"Wait- What?" Sharpay's smile disappeared

"I'm sorry..." Kelsi said meekly

"Okay, off subject but fine." Troy said "Next?"

"I have one!" Martha said desperately, she took off her class president pin "Taylor I need you to take class president back!"

"What? Why?" Taylor asked

"I don't know what I'm doing! I make random suggestions in hopes it'll be a hit but half of them were terrible! Please replace me!" she pleaded

"Actually Martha, I kind of wanted a break..." Taylor said uneasily

"Not this year! Take it back!" Martha exclaimed

"Martha-" Taylor began

"I'll do it." a voice said, everyone's heads turned to Kelsi. "Hey," she began "Maybe I should experiment with this newfound power in office?"

Taylor and Martha looked at each other and smiled, they handed her the pin "Welcome Miss. President." they said

Kelsi smiled and turned to Sharpay "And I think you have something to confess too." she smiled

"Such as what?" Sharpay asked with wide eyes, Kelsi smirked "Okay Okay! I'm not to thrilled about Kelsi's sudden change of persona."

"What? Why?" Kelsi asked

"Well..." Sharpay began "This is going to sound wrong...on so many levels but..." she hesitated "Kelsi I don't feel like I know you anymore! I would say left you would say 'okay' now I say left and you're like- 'witch please shut up before I cut you.'."

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Shar, I didn't realize you felt that way...but you can't stop me from growing up." Kelsi smiled, placing her hand on Sharpay's shoulder

Sharpay sighed and looked to her companion "I know..."

Everyone looked around the room

"So are we good now?" Troy asked

"eh..." Everyone mumbled

"That rumors still going to be going around..." Chad said

"We'll have it fixed by this afternoon." Gabriella smiled, wrapping an arm around Martha

"Oh so you believe it's a rumor now?" Taylor asked Chad coldly "Done filling your head with lies?"

"Taylor..." Gabriella said

"Are we through?" Taylor asked Troy

The bell rang just as he opened his mouth

"I guess so." he said, everyone headed to class. All except for Gabriella and Troy, Gabriella stopped walking at the door.

"Troy..." she asked nervously

"Sh..."he replied, moving closer to her before he dipped her and captured her lips, when he pulled her back up he moved some hair from her face

"I'm sorry." she whispered with a smile

Troy chuckled "Call me wildcat." he said before kissing her again, they went to class hand in hand.

"And now for the, FINAL! Shout time!" The announcer said happily "Miss. Gabriella Montez

Gabriella walked up smiling, she looked at the door and saw Troy give her a heart sign and thumbs up, she giggled before speaking,

Rumor. A two syllable word. Rumor, only one definition.A rumor is a currently circulating story or report of uncertain or doubtful truth.I just happened to find myself in the middle of a nasty one these past few weeks. I lost my friends, my sense of self, and believe it or not my happiness. So I tell our fabulous- as my true friend Sharpay Evans would say- student body, don't start rumors. Believe me it causes more damage in the long run! Rumors aren't cool. My name is Gabriella Maria Montez and that's all I have to say.

She could hear the cheering roars from the classrooms. Troy smiled and wrapped her into a big hug!

(Gabriella narrates)

_So from there on out life got better. Kelsi began to lead our student body into awesome greatness._

Kelsi came in with a smile on her face, a gray dress suit on. She stood to the student body. "All rise." she beamed, everyone stood, and mirrored her smile.  
_  
Chad and Taylor had a talk. (Giggle)  
_  
Taylor stood in the locker room, the uniform black t-shirt and shorts on. She tossed her head downwards before coming back up and putting her long hair in a ponytail. Not to high, not to low, in the middle. Just the way she liked it.. She walked out onto the red track with her arms crossed.

"Taylor!" a voice called, Taylor walked faster. Chad ran after her. "Taylor!"

"Not now Chad!" she said

"Taylor...please." he said out of breath sliding in front of her.

"What Chad? What do you possibly need to say?" Taylor exclaimed, Chad kissed her. Their first public kiss. Taylor pulled back out of breath, smiling.

"I guess I talk to much don't I?" she smiled

"Yeah..." Chad smiled and shook his head "You do." They kissed again.

_As for the cheer squad..._

"Hey Amber!" a voice tauntingly called "How's it going whore!"

_They had a few rumors spread about them..._

"Hey Kim! I heard you're on crack!" a girl made a snorking sound "Lay some on me girl!" her friends laughed, Kimberley rolled her eyes

So I heard you work part time at a strip club Natalie, care to give details?" a boy followed her grinning mischievously, Natalie scoffed and walked faster, Gabriella and Taylor watched

_Brittany didn't get much, she rarely was apart of it._

"Ugh!" Amber groaned "BRITTANY!" she screamed above the mob

"Sorry!" she whispered, trying to hid a grin.

_So I guess my speech didn't get through. High schoolers, what can you do?_

"You aren't going to help them?" Taylor tilted her head to the side confused, Gabriella looked and began to walk over but Taylor grabbed her arm laughing

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" she giggled before mumbling as they walked away "Let's give it a week."

_But most importantly..._

"Everyone come in!" Gabriella waved her hand over, all the gang crowded in by her phone.  
_  
We were friends again  
_  
"Everybody say cheese!" Gabriella said

"Cheese!" They snapped the photo, hugging and goofing off.

"Way to add bunny ears Danforth!" Troy laughed

"They look good on you!" he laughed, they began to play fight. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.  
_  
And I'll never tell a rumor again! EVER._

_But...someone else might beat me to it..._

"Hey so am I the only one who heard that Zeke and Sharpay were getting extra intimate...because if so...I might have told Martha she could use that for her catch story...?"

"KELSI!" everyone screamed

The End!

-  
**How did you guys like it? Let me know! Credits for reviewers coming soon!**


	24. READ!

**Before I begin credits...is anyone up for an epilouge? (That will hopefully promote a story? I'm debating...) Let me know ASAP!**


	25. Just a Little Pre warning

Awww! You guys I cannot tell you how thrilled I am that you wanted an epilouge! I'm coming down with a case of the feels lol, before I start that I have a warning:

1\. If this epilouge had cheating in it and it implied another upcoming episode ABOUT CHEATING, would you be okay with it? (Don't worry the characters get back together)

Anyway I'm so thrilled and I love you guys!


	26. One more thing and I'll post loves

I'm sorry loves, but one final thing and I'll post asap,

T**raylor**

**or**

**Chadella**


	27. To KayChaylorandetc and others for help

**Hey Kaychaylorandetc I missed you lol, I totally agree with you. I can't stand anything except Chaylor but I have to do this for the next story. I guess we'll just have to brace ourselves. I also do kinda wanna experiment. So? What'll it be everyone?**


	28. Traylor Epilogue 1

**Hey oh beloved peoples! I'm back from the Caribbean (which was quite splendid) I'm Sorry I've taken so long to create an epilogue but in total and complete honesty and fairness some of this I blame on you. Because I left two options, Traylor *gags involuntarily* and Chadella *shakes head* And no one chose. Okay so it's my fault, let's stop making excuses. So since no one chose, I've decided to use both couples (that's right. TWO EPILOGUES.) in order for you guys to choose who goes through for the sequel (that will not be seriously be included in the series, so for those who are panicking that in future episodes,feelings will recap don't worry, they won't.) Now, first up...TRAYLOR! *sighs***

After the play everyone went cheering out of the auditorium.

"Okay everyone! I've got the keys to the restaurant, dinner is on me!" Zeke and the wildcats cheered

Troy and Taylor fell behind, watching their friends get in the car. Everyone grouped up for the drive, leaving them for the ride alone. They sat as Troy looked for his keys.

"Well Ms. Vancouver." Troy said and Taylor laughed "You were pretty amazing back there." he smiled, Taylor blushed

"Well...it wasn't all that." she mumbled

"What? Of course it was!" he laughed slugging her arm gently

Taylor just smiled and shrugged as Troy found his his car keys. They stood up and leaned on the railing.

"Look Tay, you're a very extravagant person, and singer. Sometimes I wonder if you're better than Gabriella. So just know you're nothing short of amazing." Taylor's smiled turned weaker as she looked into the distant night sky. Troy noticed it.

"Um, Taylor about the...kiss the other day-"

"It was nothing. You were just trying to calm me down." Taylor said before turning and her brown orbs gazed into Troy's blues.

"...Do you ever wonder-" Troy began

"What if?" Taylor finished "Yes, sometimes I do."

Silence again.

How their lips connected no one knows. The kiss lingered as Troy's hands wrapped around Taylor's waist and Taylor's arms met his neck. The kiss got deeper, more passionate, more serious. And then-

They abruptly pulled back.

"Wait." They said in panicky unison

A gasp was heard. The two flipped around to see Kelsi and Rupali come out the door.

"Um..." they began

Kelsi's hand clamped over her eyes. She ran to her car. "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" she screamed

Rupali stood in equal shock before following "Traylor." she stuttered before running to Kelsi's car.

Was that it? Were they really..._traylor..._now?

The two quickly parted ways before they ended up coming back. Tay couldn't walk home. They left it at four words each.

"I won't tell her."

"I won't tell him."


End file.
